Salems School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry For The Forgotten
by thestralqueen147
Summary: When Harry gets a letter from the top school in the world how will his caring twin brother deal with the pain of going to school without his older twin to help him out? Will Harry ever forgive Lily and James? Is Hogwarts going to survive a war against you-Know-Who? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does but I wish I did.  
**

* * *

October 31st Godric's Hollow

"Harry! Michael!" a frantic woman with fiery red hair shouted as she burst in to the room.

"Lily wait!" a man with messy black hair shouted as he ran in behind her.

"They're fine?" Lily asked in disbelief as she caught sight of the sleeping twins in their crib.

"No look at this," James said pointing to the scars on both of the twins foreheads. Harry had a lightning scar while Michael had a _X_ shaped scar and Michael's was healing fast.

"Let me see them," a voice said from behind the duo.

Passing the children over to the elder wizard they waited, "it seems like little Micheal here saved himself and little Harry from the killing curse. I can clearly state that Michael is the boy who lived."

"How can you be so sure Albus?" James asked as he looked at his youngest son.

"His scar pulses with light magic while Harry's pulses with dark likely from the effects of the Killing Curse after it was deflected," Albus explained, "since the children's magic levels are still developing." _But why is it fading? Why is Michael's light magic fading?_

Nodding their heads in agreement Lily and James were about to take their children back from Albus when a frantic duo ran into the room.

"Where is the bastard?!" one of them roared.

"Sirius calm down," the other one shouted.

"Remus is right you need to calm down Padfoot," James said to his friend, "Look Mikey's alright."

"What about Harry?" Remus asked as well.

"He's alright," Lily said handing Harry to Remus.

"Thank goodness they both are alright," Sirius said as he looked around the room, "wait where's wormtail?"

"He's the one who ratted us out," James said and them snickered softly to himself at his own joke.

~ **4 years later** ~

"Mummy where's Harry?" Michael asked Lily.

"Why do you ask sweetie?" Lily asked.

"I miss him why can't we share a room any more?"

"Sweetie you're the Boy-who-Lived you need your own room," Lily said trying to change the subject.

"Okay," Michael said before standing up and walked out of the room. As soon as he was far from the sitting room where he spoke with his mother he called out, "Bobby!" and a house elf appeared in front of the boy.

"Yes Master Micheal," Bobby said bowing.

"Take me to Harry," Micheal commanded.

"Yes sir please follow me sir," and Bobby lead the way to the attic.

~ **1 year later** ~

"Mum where's Harry?" Micheal asked over the noise of the party.

"Oh I sent him to room," Lily answered.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"He tried to take one of your presents," James said pointing to a blue wrapped package in the huge pile of presents before walking off with Lily to greet guests.

Picking up the gift he read the tag it said: _' Happy Birthday, Harry! From Remus'_ so it was for Harry. Quickly Michael left the party and made his way to the attic where his brother resides.

"Harry?" Michael called out.

"Go back to the party Mikey you don't want to miss it," Harry said turning away from his younger brother to hide his cheek.

"Harry did mum hit you?" Michael asked, "let me see oh and here," Michael tried to give his older brother the present but Harry pushed to box back towards his younger brother.

"No you keep it."

"But it's from Uncle Moony."

"Alright we'll share it."

"Fine with me."

~ **5 years later** ~

"HARRY!" a young boy's scream rang through out the Potter Manor.

"Micheal what's wrong," Harry said sprinting into his brother's room.

"L-L-Look at this," Michael said showing Harry the letter.

* * *

Harry POV:

The letter was creamy white tied with a black ribbon and sealed with blue wax that had a strange crest pressed into it. On the front it said:

 _To Mr. Harry Potter_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Godric's Hollow, England_

 _From Salems School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"What is it Mikey?" Dad asked as he and Mum burst into the room completely ignoring me.

"That," my little brother said pointing to the letter in my hands.

"Give me that," Dad snapped as he snatched the letter out of my hands, "here you go."

"Dad did you look at who the letter was addressed to?" Mikey asked pointedly and really annoyed.

"Hmm oh it's for Harry," Dad said as he read the front of the letter then his eyes widen, "Lily look at this."

"Mikey where's your letter?" Mum asked looking up from my letter.

"I don't have one why?" Mikey asked.

"Salems is one of the top rank Wizarding schools in the world only the best of the best can get in," I said taking the letter from my dad's hands.

"Oh... wait so if you're accepted then that means we're equal again!" Mikey shouted and grabbed me in a hug.

"I know," I said hugging him back, "I know."

~ ** _Later that_ evening** ~

"I think we need to start Michael's training," Albus Dumbledore stated and he sipped his tea.

"Why he can do wandless magic so there's no need," Dad started.

 _'Well I taught him how though,'_ I thought bitterly as I listened from the door.

"But this morning Harry got a letter from Salems," Lily said, "and I'm sure Harry is a squib."

"Well it must be but we should send Harry away so we don't have to worry about him being jealous of Michael," Dumbledore suggested.

' _No need I'm leaving,'_ I though as I quickly darted to my room and packed my stuff. Then looking around my room once more I left a note for Michael to find in my book that holds and plays back any memory that the owner wants and it only works for Potters.

I started to run as soon as I reached the woods surrounding the manor.

~ **A few hours later** ~

"Hello there little one," a lady's voice washed over me.

Startled I looked down from the branch I was sitting in, "Oh hello."

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Morgana ask the boy if he has the letter or not," a man's voice yelled from approximately 5 yards away.

"Oh calm down Charles," Morgana snapped at the man as he came out of the tree line carrying a young girl with black hair that seems to be asleep in his arms before turning back to me, "Do you have a Salems acceptance letter?"

"Yes ma'am I do," I said as I dropped down from the branch I was sitting on and pulled out the letter from my pocket.

"Good come with me then," She said holding her hand out to me and I took it.

* * *

Morgana Pov:

"Morgana come on we need to find two more students," Charles called out as I grabbed my cloak. why did it have to be me I mean it's only my second year teaching here.

"Alright alright I'm coming," I called out, "Just let me get the files."

Grabbing my arm we apparated to Godric's Hollow.

"Let's find the girl first then the boy," Charles said as he started walking. We were heading north until we came to the edge of a Manor's Property line.

"So how are we going to get the girl out if we can't get in without tripping the wards off," I asked.

"Just watch the students that we usually accept are ignored since they're the youngest, they're not pretty/hansom enough, don't fit in," Charles explained as we walked along the edge of the property line, "Or in Mr. Potters case he's the oldest but he is ignored because he younger brother is said to be the Chosen One."

"What about-" I started.

"Shh watch," he said pointing to a small figure running into the trees.

"Don't bother coming back!" a man shouted and judging from the way the man was shouting he is probably the father and owner of the manor.

"Come on," Charles hissed as he took off after the disappearing figure and I followed.

When we caught up with the person I saw that it was the girl we were after but she was pretty beaten up. Her arms were covered in bruises and she had a cut lip.

"Who are you?"she asked obviously frightened, "What do you want with me?"

"Look we only want to talk that's all," Charles said in a really kind voice that I have never heard him use before.

"What's your name?" I asked kindly.

"Kathrine Oqawa," Kathrine said with venom in her voices.

"Hmm how about we change you name," Charles suggested, "if you want to that is."

"Can I?" seeing Charles nod she said, "then can you call me Misaki Nakai."

"Well Misaki my name is Charles and this lady next to me is Morgana."

Then the sound of branches snapping caught my attention, "I'll be right back because I think I found think our second student," and I took off running after the boy.

"Alright I'll catch up with you after I heal her wounds!" Charles shouted after me.

~ _**2 hours later**_ ~

Dang that boy can run. He ran for two hours straight and still hasn't stop once. Then suddenly the sound of running feet stopped and so did I. finally I saw him he was sitting on a branch so I called out to him.

"Hello there little one," I called out.

Startled he looked down from the branch he was sitting in, "Oh hello."

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Morgana ask the boy if he has the letter or not," a Charles voice yelled from 5 yards away.

"Oh calm down Charles," I snapped at Charles as he stepped out of the tree line carrying little Misaki then I turned back to the boy, "Do you have a Salems acceptance letter?"

"Yes ma'am I do," he said as he dropped down from the branch he was sitting on and pulled out the letter from his pocket.

"Good come with me then," I said holding my hand out to him and he took it.

"So what's your name little one," Charles asked as we walked through the woods.

"Harry Potter sir," Harry said politely.

"Well Harry do you want to change your name?" I asked him.

"Um no thanks," Harry answered.

"No problem Harry just tell us if you change your mind," Charles said from in front of me.

"But I want to know who that girl is," Harry said.

"She's your new classmate and her name is Misaki," I answered as we stepped into a clearing.

"We'll rest here until Misaki wakes up it's dangerous to apparate when you're or someone is asleep," Charles said as I spread a blanket out on the floor and laid Misaki right next to me.

"When did she fall asleep?" I asked Charles.

"How far do you think you covered in two hours?" he countered.

"Two miles?"

"Six and since she was pretty much wiped out by the time we caught up with her she fell asleep around 4 miles from where you took off."

"So why was I accepted and not my brother?" Harry asked.

"We only accept people who have potential and those who are ignore or forgotten by their parents," I explained.

"Oh," Harry said and then he said, "Thanks but I don't have anything-"

"Don't worry about it we provide everyone who has been accepted to Salems so basically you get a full scholarship when you get the letter and only a few get them," Charles explain and the he muttered, "We only accept those with a letter to."

~ _**15 minutes later**_ ~

"Hey sleepyhead had good nap?" I asked Misaki as she woke up.

"Yeah," she said and then asked, "who are you?"

"Oh I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"I'm Misaki Nakai nice to meet you Mr. Potter," Misaki said mischievously before laughing softly under her breath.

"Don't be so formal Madam Nakai," Harry shot back and then the both fell out laughing hard.

"Well getting along already I see," Charles said as he walked into the clearing, "but you both can continue talking after we get on to school campus."

Smiling to myself I folded the blanket and took Harry's hand while Charles took Misaki's and apparated back to the school grounds.

"Welcome to Salems I'm the head mistress, Professor Uchinha, and I assume that you are Harry and Kathrine correct?" Professor Uchinha asked after she introducing herself.

"Yes ma'am but I go as Misaki Nakai not Kathrine Oqawa," Misakia said speaking up.

"And what about you Mr. Potter?" the headmistress asked.

"I don't want to change my name," Harry said shortly.

"Alright if you change your mind you can tell me," the headmistress said, "please follow me and since you both are the only ones that are going to stay year round I'll give you both a room in the privet dorms."

"What do you mean we're the only ones staying year round?" Harry asked.

"Aren't there others like us staying year round?" Misaki asked as well.

"No the other students have found families that were willing to adopt them," Professor Uchinha explained, "Usually the families that adopt students that attend this school are married and have no children or their children had died somehow. Some are Muggle parents who have children but want another can also adopt a young witch or wizard if they are aware of our magical ability or they are squibs who want a child who can do magic."

"Oh," Harry and Misaki said in unison.

"Oh right the two of you can retire for the night I'll lead the to their rooms," Professor Uchinha said as she went into her office with both students.

* * *

Misaki POV:

"Wow this school is amazing," I said as I walked around the dorm common room. The room was about the size of a ballroom decorated black and brown complete with the crest imprinted on the banners.

"Yeah and I pretty much glad that I get to share the dorm with you as well and not with someone else," Harry told me as he sat down on one of the couches.

"Why don't you want to get to know the other students?" I asked.

"No I don't," I said, "because I have a feeling that they're just going be friends with me so they can meet my brother-"

"The boy who lived I get it," I cut him off and plopped down in a couch across from Harry, "But I don't think he's the boy who lived."

"Why would you say that?" Harry asked me.

"Well if someone were to deflect the killing curse wouldn't they be strong and radiant with light magic?" I paused and Harry nodded before I continued, "and if the dark lord tried to kill one of you guys and failed then wouldn't one of you have a trace of dark magic in you?"

"Hmm you're right!" Harry exclaimed, "So if Michael has only traces of light magic then that means I'm the Boy who lived."

"Bloody Hell I'm sharing a dorm with the boy who lived!" I yelled mockingly with fake excitement.

"Ha ha Misaki seriously stop joking around," Harry said, "but you're not going to go total fangirl on me right?"

"Course not I don't plan to either," I answered, "beside we have at lease a month and a half before school starts so..."

"Yeah hmm do you have a wand yet?" Harry asked me.

"No you?"

"No."

"Maybe we can asked the headmistress tomorrow morning good night Harry," I said as I stood up and went into my room.

* * *

Harry POV:

When Misaki left the room I couldn't help feel like I have another person that cares about me along with Uncle Moony and Michael. And I think I should change my name just for the sake of my sanity. Then chuckling to myself I went to my room.

"Good night Misaki," I whispered as I closed the door unsure if she heard me or not.

* * *

Remus POV:

I was expecting to hear Harry shouting and laughing with Michael out in the quiddich field or racing around the manor. Quickly I walked up to the front door and knocked loudly. But when the door opened I wasn't met with Harry or Michael but James.

"Hey Moony you're early," James said nervously.

"Where's Mikey?" I asked as I walked inside.

"He's still asleep," James answered as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Harry?" I asked.

"Um," was all I got from James. At first I didn't understand until I saw Lily sitting at the dining table with a red and puffy red eyed Michael.

"Hello Remus," Lily called out as I entered the room.

"Uncle Moony have you seen Harry?" Michael asked me but his voice was cracking.

"What do you mean isn't Harry in his room?" I questioned James.

"Whoa what's going on here and why's my godson crying?!" Sirius called out as he came through the floo and caught sight of Michael's face.

"H-Hary's gone," Michael squeezed out before fresh tears sprang up in his eyes and he ran from the room.

One minute I was fine the next the world crashed around me.

"Harry's gone," I growled threateningly at my 'friends' as Sirius was trying to hold me back, "my godson is gone?!"

"Now calm down Remus we'll have the aurors looking for him," James said trying to calm me down.

"Besides you still have Michael," Sirius tried to persuade me.

"No I'm going to look for him myself," I growled and stormed out of the manor with a scowl on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter. The amazing J. K. Rowling does. P.S. this is going to be a long chapter so enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Harry POV:

"Morning Misaki," I called out from my position in an arm chair in front of the fireplace as Misaki came out from her room rubbing her sleep from her eyes.

"Morning," she mumbled.

"Good morning you two ready for a fun filled day?" A lady said as she walked into to the room carrying a tray laden with breakfast for the both of us and Misaki immanently went on defensive mode.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"She looks like one of the witches that dad called to come beat some sense in to me as dad would put it," she whispered back.

"Oh don't worry dear my sister won't find you here," the older witch said as she handed me a mug of hot chocolate and held one out to Misaki.

Gingerly taking the cup she sat down across from me and we started to eat our breakfast. When we finished our meal the older witch said that she was going to tell Professor Uchinha to meet us here in 10 minutes. After she left Misaki disappeared into her room and so did I. Opening the closet I found a whole new wardrobe waiting for me. Quickly I chose a black hoodie, a gray shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Misaki POV:

Quietly closing the door I walked over to my walk closet and pulled out a black shirt, black leggings, a black streaked with silver short skirt, and black combat boots. After changing I looked at my reflection once again before grabbing a thin black sweater to and then I remembered my earrings that I put in my pocket before running out of my old home. Rushing over to my bed I lifted to pillow and opened the dark red wood box. Upon seeing the white gold earrings I clutched it to my chest and sank to the floor quietly sobbing.

 _Why, why did you have to leave me with him?_ I thought to myself as I stared at the last gift my mum had ever given me before leaving _,_ "Why did you leave me Mum why?" I whispered as a tear drop fell on one of the emeralds that shone on one of my earrings.

* * *

Harry POV:

"Where is Misaki?" I asked out loud then looked at my watch that I got from Uncle Remus and we had 7 minutes before meeting Professor Uchinha, _Hmm is she alright_? I thought to myself. I have grown to like Misaki ever since I met her. Shaking my head I went over to knock on her door when I heard quiet sobs. Slowly I opened the door.

"why," I heard her whisper to herself.

"Hey you okay?" I asked softly and she looked up quickly with red eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered as she put whatever she was holding on the floor and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the box next to her as I made my way over to the bed and sat down on the edge just as she stood up.

"It's that last gift my mother gave me before she disappeared," Misaki answered as she showed me what was inside. Inside the box sat a pair of beautiful silver possibly white gold earrings. There was a princess cut emerald and on each of the sides was one diamond so four diamonds per earring.

"They're lovely," I said as I stared at them then I looked up at her, "wait is your family Slytherin?" and she nodded so I continued, "not that I have anything against the Slytherin house it's just that I'm wondering why you're not wearing them that's all."

"I-I I just don't know why I never thought of wearing them it just reminds me of my mum-" she left the sentence hanging as fresh tears began to form in her dark brown eyes.

Suddenly getting an idea I said,"Well wear them now because you'll never know it might make her proud right?" and she nodded as if she agreed with me, "then come on headmistress Uchinha will be here in a few minutes then we can get our wands and school supplies."

* * *

Morgana POV:

As I watched from the doorway I could see Harry comforting Misaki.

 _They would be pretty cute together,_ I thought as I slipped away from the door and out in to the hallway completely forgetting to tell them about Headmistress Uchinha was going to come to pick them up 2 minutes early.

* * *

Misaki POV:

"Well wear them now because you'll never know it might make her proud right?" and I nodded, "then come on headmistress Uchinha will be here in a few minutes then we can get our wands and school supplies," Harry said as looked at me.

Smiling I answered, "Thanks Harry," before going over to the mirror and carefully put them on. As I put them on I saw him leave the room and I couldn't help myself from smiling at his retreating figure.

 **~ _1 minute later_ ~**

"Good morning Headmistress," Harry and I said in unison.

"Hello children ready to go get your wands?" headmistress Uchinha asked the both of us and we nodded, "then let's go."

 _ **At Diagon Alley**_

"Hello? Mr. Ollivander?" Headmistress Uchinha called out, "Hello anyone here?"

"Hello Madam Uchinha," an old man with a shock of white hair said as he came into view, "wands for these two I presume?"

"Yes sir," Harry and I answer in unison.

Harry told me to go first even after I insisted he should go first and we kept bickering while the two older witch and wizard shake their heads at our childish behavior.

"Alright Misaki goes first," headmistress Uchinha said finally tired with Harry and my arguing. After getting the measurements he needed Mr. Ollivander began to hand me wands to try.

"Here you are my dear 14 inches holly with unicorn tail hair," he said, "give it a flick."

I did what I was told but it was snatched before I could move my arm and gave me another one. Cherry 14 1/4 inches unicorn, then willow 13 3/4 inches dragon heartstring, rosewood 14 inches dragon heartstring, so on, so on.

After trying at least 19 wands Mr. Ollivander began to get excited "Curious very curious indeed," he muttered before disappearing behind a few shelves and came back with one more box, "Here you are my dear, Wenge 15 inches thestral, unicorn, and Pegasus tail hair core, perfect for spell casting and it's strong for dueling give it a go."

Flicking my wrist quickly a string of green sparks burst from the tip.

"Now for Mr. Potter," Ollivander said before going through the same processes all over again. After a while he handed Harry a wand, "Holly 13 inches phoenix tail feather, nice and supple perfect for controlling magic give it a go."

Flicking his wrist silver and gold sparks burst from the tip of his wand.

"Curious very curious indeed," he muttered before whispering to headmistress Uchinha.

"Finally I was getting tired there after trying what 25 different wands?" Harry complained as he pulled out a small bag and I looked at it confused, "It's from my brother for our 6th birthday," Harry explained as he pulled out 9 galleons.

"Well the earrings aren't the only thing my mother gave me," I said as I placed 9 galleons on the counter before following Harry out into the busy street, "she gave me this," I said holding up a key, "It's to a private vault at Gringotts my mother made so my father doesn't know about."

"Well we should head there next to transfer some money into Mr. Potter's new vault and make your new name official," headmistress Uchinha said as she steered us in the direction of the bank.

 **~ _3 hours later back on school grounds_ ~**

"Why the last minute change of name Harry?"I asked as Harry and I walked around the school.

"Well if someone finds out that I'm a Potter they will ask for my brother's autograph," Harry explained.

"Well isn't it Lady Nakai and Lord Kanzaki," Morgana said as she approached Harry and me.

"Hi," I said while Harry nodded a hello.

"Why-"

I knew where this was going so I cut her off and explained why Harry changed his last name to Kanzaki.

* * *

Harry POV:

While Misaki explained why I changed my last name I made my way over to a patch of purple flowers and sat down. By the time the two figured out that I wasn't with them anymore they made their way over to me with Charles who came just in time to hear the last part of the explanation to understand.

"Are you going to give that to someone Harry?" he asked pointing to the flower crown that I had subconsciously made while staring into space.

"Oh it's um," I hesitated, _What should I say!_ , I thought frantically, _If I say it's for Misaki then Morgana and Charles will know I like her but if I don't then Charles will just pressure me until I spill it,_ I stole a quick glance at Misaki and then as if catching intention Charles spoke up.

"Well why don't you to head to the astronomy tower I heard that there's a meteor shower tonight and we'll catch up after we get a few snacks alright?" Charles said as he pushed Misaki and Morgana towards the school and as soon as they were out of sight he turned to me, "Well?"

"It's for Misaki," I admitted and started to blush.

"Aww you like her don't you?" he teased me making me blush even harder.

I nodded.

"Let's go we need to go to the kitchens and then you can send an owl with it attached to it leg with a small note-" Charles let the sentence hanging and let me borrow his owl to send the purple flower crown and note.

* * *

Morgana POV:

"Well look at that I looks like you have a full meal with you right there," I laughed as Charles and Harry appeared with a large basket of food.

"No it's only a few slices of cake, plates of cookies, and cupcakes besides the others are going to join us," Charles said as he summoned a table and started to lay out the food.

"Do you need any help?" Misaki asked.

"Nope we're good," I said as I set down a plate of chocolate chip cookies and then looked up as an owl flew over to Misaki.

"Oh how pretty," she said holding up a crown made of light purple flowers and a small note.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

"Hmm it says from your secret admirer," Misaki answered and then I heard Charles and Harry chuckled so I threw them a look.

"Later," Charles mouthed as he turned back to the task at hand.

"Sit down Harry we'll handle it," I said smirking ever so slightly as I saw his face turn a light shade of pink.

"Why did you do that?" Charles asked as he took two glasses of apple cider out of the basket for Harry and Misaki.

"Well why do you think I wouldn't recognize _your_ owl Charlie(Charles)?" I asked him catching him off guard.

"Fine you got me but I didn't send that crown," Charles told me before turning away from me and it wasn't even a full minute before he turned back to face me, "where are they?"

"What do you mean?" I asked and followed his gaze to where the two were sitting. Key word was well _was._

"Where's Harry and Misaki?" Charles asked me again.

"They're on the roof don't worry about it," Professor Madison said as she came through the door.

"Thank gods! I thought they had gotten lost through the maze of hallways," laughed Professor Adams as he followed with the rest of the staff members.

"Don't worry about those two because I have a feeling the bond between them won't break," Headmistress Uchinha reassured all of us, "besides don't worry about them being lost like the others on their first year Misaki has a remarkable memory so don't be surprised if they are early to classes."

* * *

Harry POV:

"Hey Harry want to climb on to the roof?" Misaki whispered to me.

"Sure lets go," I said as I followed her. She climbed up on to the railing and grabbed the edge of the roof then looked at me before pulling herself up.

"Come on," I heard her call from the roof.

"Um I don't-" I started but then I clamped my mouth shut and followed her lead by starting to climb on to of the railing and pulling myself up like she did.

"Now that wasn't so hard right?" She asked.

"Are you sure you're not a Gryffindor?" I countered.

"Nope!" She said, "I'm a Salems student."

And then we broke out laughing.

"Where are they?" I heard Charles ask.

"What do you mean?" I heard Morgana ask really confused.

"Where's Harry and Misaki?" Charles asked again.

"They're on the roof don't worry about it," Professor Madison said as she came through the door.

"Thank gods! I thought they had gotten lost through the maze of hallways," laughed Professor Adams as he followed with the rest of the staff members.

"Don't worry about those two because I have a feeling the bond between them won't break," Headmistress Uchinha reassured them, "besides don't worry about them being lost like the others on their first year Misaki has a remarkable memory so don't be surprised if they are early to classes."

We looked at each other before Misaki smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked.

"Professor Adams just said 'Thank gods,'" Misaki said, "Like he's thanking the Greek gods."

"Wait you're mom used to say that right?" I guessed.

"Yeah along with, ' _Oh_ _Gods of Olympus, Holy Hera, What In Hades, Holy Hephaestus, Zeus's beard,_ so on."

Then we started to laugh all over again.

"Oh remember how shocked the Professors' faces looked when headmistress Uchinha had introduced us to them and you spoke rapid greek to professor Adams?" I asked after catching my breath.

"Yeah," I heard Misaki answer and then she leaned back against the tiles.

"Hey look it's starting," I said pointing to the first of the meteors entering Earth's atmosphere.

* * *

Remus POV:

"Where is he," I growled in frustration and punched to rotting wooden door frame of the shrieking shack.

"Calm down besides you've been searching all night and day you need to rest," Dumbledore tried to convince me to take a room in Hogwarts castle.

"No not until I find _My_ Godson," I said spitting out the word 'my' to make my point clear that even if I care for Michael I care about Harry more and then left the shack and headed south.

"Where are you Harry?" I asked no one on particular.

"I know where he is," A mysterious figure appeared in front of me.

"Who are you and how do you know where Harry is?" I questioned him pulling out my wand.

"I'm a teacher at Salems School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry For The Forgotten," the figure said.

"What?" I asked.

"Harry received an acceptance letter yesterday morning from our school and I saw him on campus just not long ago so one my fellow professors must have picked him up after he left the Potter manor," the man said as we made our way to the Hog's Head Inn, "If you want I can get you a job teaching at our school so you can keep an eye on him if you want."

"I'll take it," I said quickly, "I want to watch my godson grow up to be a great wizard myself."

"Aright then if we leave now I'm sure you can meet the staff and Harry," the figure said as if sensing my confused look he continued, "the staff, Headmistress, Harry, and another student are watching the meteor shower from the astronomy tower right now. Also Harry goes by Harry Kanzaki now so don't call him a Potter."

"Don't worry I don't ever plan to," I said bitterly as I thought of what Micheal had told be after their 5th birthday.

"Then let's go but you'll would have to side apparate on to the campus," He said and offered his arm.

"Before we leave may I ask what your name is," I asked.

"My name is-" he began.

"Remus what are you doing here?!" James shouted at me.

"Maybe later lets go," I said grabbing his arm and we apparated away before James reached us.

* * *

James POV:

"Before we leave may I ask what your name is," a familiar voice washed over me so I looked up and sure enough I spotted Remus walking besides a strange figure.

Apparently the man was saying something that I couldn't hear so I decided to interrupt them.

"Remus what are you doing here?!" I shouted and started to run towards them.

"Maybe later lets go," Remus said and grabbed the man's arm. Just as I reached them they apparated out of Hogsmeade.

"James what were you yelling about?" Lily asked me as she ran up to me and touched my arm.

"I just saw Remus," and hope lit up her eyes, "but he left with a strange wizard."

I saw the hope leave her eyes and her shoulders slouched a bit then she asked, "So they apparated away?"

"Yeah," I responded sadly and we both apparated back to Potter Manor.

* * *

Remus POV(again):

"Wow," was the first word out of my mouth. The scene was enchanting.

The grass seemed to glow a silvery green, even flower seemed to glow their own light, and there were twinkling lights floating every where by the flowers. In other words it looked like a scene from a fairy tale.

"Are those fairies?" I asked as we walked on the path leading to the main building which looked like Hogwarts except larger.

"Hmm oh yes," the man said then chuckled to himself, "I forgot you're from England so the air isn't clean enough for fairies to live in so you don't see them much and the name is Felix Henderson pleased to met you."

"Lupin. Remus Lupin," I said and held out my hand and he shook it.

"Nice to met you Remus now if you would like to meet Harry then follow me," Felix led me through one hallway after another then up a spiral staircase.

"Ah Felix there you are," someone called out as we entered the room which had fairies flying around the room lighting up the whole floor.

"Yes you're just in time for the party the shower only started a few minutes ago," another said.

"Who's the gentlemen beside you?" a young witch asked and I knew she was only trying to ease my nerves.

Chucking I decided to answer her, "Hello milady my name is Remus Lupin and it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," and then mocked a bow string up a laugh from everyone in the room while the witch who had asked me blushed.

"Uncle Moony?" I heard someone whispered and my eyes snapped to the edge of the roof.

"Harry?" I asked and watched as his head disappeared and then he dropped down on to the railing and jumped into the room.

"Misaki come down," he called out and a girl about the same age dropped down beside him.

"I was wondering if you would allow Mr. Lupin to teach here since we are short one staff member," Felix suggested to what I assumed to be the headmistress.

* * *

Harry POV:

"I was wondering if you would allow Mr. Lupin to teach here since we are short one staff member," Professor Henderson suggested to headmistress Uchinha.

"Of course but first thing first how did you hear young Harry's whisper?" she asked staring at Uncle Moony.

Closing his eyes briefly Uncle Moony answered, "I was bitten by a werewolf when I was little."

"Ah I see," Headmistress Uchinha said and then looked at Professor Adams, "I'm certain that Professor Adams here is marvelous at brewing a potion that will control your wolf side but he can also brew a potion that will nullify it completely."

"Really?" Remus and I asked at the same time.

"Yes I can kiddo," Professor Adams said and riffled my hair.

Smiling I went over to the table of snacks and grabbed a plate of chocolate chip cookies and walked over to the railing.

"You go up first," Misaki said from behind and made me jump.

"Don't do that and fine," I snapped playfully and climbed up on the railing. After pulling myself up on to the roof Misaki passed the plate of cookies up followed by two glasses of apple cider.

"So you know him?" she asked as we watched the night sky.

"Yeah he's my godfather," I answered.

"No way god father is a werewolf?!" she asked looking at me eyes wide.

"Yeah believe it or not it's true," I confirmed.

"Still it's cool but I wonder where did I hear that name before?" Misaki said and then said to herself.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Well I might have heard my- I mean Lord Oqawa say that someone named Remus, Sirius, and James Potter was part of a gang called the marauders and they would play pranks on slytherins and teachers," Misaki said as she took a sip of her drink.

"That's pretty much true but you're missing one person," I said, "Peter Petigrew the secret keeper."

* * *

Sirius POV:

"Well did you find him?" I asked as Lily and James walked through the door of the sitting room.

"No has Micheal come out of his room yet?" Lily asked me worriedly because ever since Harry ran away for no apparent reason and Remus took off to find him Michael has shut himself in his room and refused to come out.

"I had a house elf bring food to his room," I answered sadly.

"Well there's nothing we can do now but send aurors to track him down," James said as he banged his fist against the table.

"Well do we have any leads," I asked hoping for an answer.

"A we know is that he left with some wizard but Remus didn't apparate he side apparated," Lily said as she walked over to a shelf of albums of when Harry and Michael was younger but many were missing form their spots, "James did you forget to put the albums back?" Lily scorned.

"No I takes them I is sorry," a house elf said handing Lily the missing books.

"Why?" Lily asked strictly.

"I misses master Harry I is very sorry," the poor thing said.

"Then you would know where Harry is right?" Lily pressured.

"N-No I know not where Master Harry is I is telling truth," the house elf cried out.

"Lily lay off the poor thing it just misses Harry but it not his fault that he misses his master," I said trying to soothe Lily before something bad happened, "James back me up here."

"Yeah come on Lily don't torture the poor thing besides it's caring for Michael as well you know," James said and kissed Lily's hair.

"Did Micheal eat his dinner?" I questioned the house elf.

"Yes Master Black I is sure," the house elf said nodding his head vigorously, ears flapping, before disappearing with a crack.

* * *

 **Wow that took me almost forever to type. Just kidding it only took an hour or two. Thanks for those of you who are followed and faved this story so this is where I going to stop for now or am I?**

* * *

Micheal POV:

"What is that?" I asked myself and looked at the window where a snow white owl was tapping the glass, "What is this?" I questioned holding up a letter that the owl had dropped before it flew out the window.

 _From Harry Kanzaki_

 _Salems School Of witchcraft and Wizardry For the Forgotten_

 _To Micheal Potter_

 _Potter Manor Godric's Hollow,_

 _Great Britain_

"It's from Harry?" I asked softly in shock as I opened the letter it said:

 _Hey little Bro,_

 _How are you? I hope you're doing fine I am so far. I was picked up by two of the school's professors so I'm safe from any harm. Oh and Remus is teaching here now! Have you looked in my old room yet? I wanted to give it to you for our birthday but I never had the chance so I hope you like it I have a similar one right next to me as I'm writing this and they're connected so we can share memories with each other. I really miss you how you're holding up alright without me there to help you out have courage and stay strong._

 _You're ever caring Older Twin,_

 _Harry_

 _PS If you want to send me a letter tap on the parchment with your finger twice and this message would disappear and then whisper what you want the letter to say before tapping it thrice and saying "To Harry_ _Kanzaki" after doing that then I'll get the message. After the message disappears it means that I have accepted it.  
_

Smiling I tapped the parchment twice and whispered my message before tapping it thrice and waited.

* * *

 **I actually cried as I wrote the letter. TT _TT**

* * *

Harry POV:

"Misaki mind if I call you Mimi?" I asked as my rook took one of her pawns.

"Sure why not," Mimi said and shrugged as she claimed, "Checkmate!"

 _Ding!_

"Oh that's just my brother I found a way to talk to him without Lord and Lady Potter getting suspicious," I explained as I looked at the letter it said:

 _Hey Harry,_

 _I doing great thanks for the gift and why didn't you say that you got your wand? And you're joking right? Uncle Remus is really there? Where exactly are you guys anyway? Oh and I'm going to stay shut up in my room until they actually send people to find you because all they care about is finding Uncle Moony. Besides I saw that there was a pretty girl standing in the background, who was that?"_

 _Love,_

 _Michael_

"What does it say?" Mimi asked looking up from her spot at the table where she finished putting the last chess piece in the box.

"Well it's mostly questions like where are you and things like that," I said as I double tapped the parchment clearing the message.

"And?" she said.

"And what?" I asked.

"You're hiding something," Mimi accused.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes you are now spill it," Mimi commanded.

"Fine," I pulled out the book that was connected to my brother's and showed her the memory of this morning.

"Aw that's cute," Mimi said out of the blue.

"What is?" I asked and looked at the book again.

"The memory of you and your little brother on toy brooms," she said pointing at the image of my brother and I at age 3.

"That was a long time ago," I said staring in to space.

"Anyway are you going to respond to him?" Mimi snapped me back into the present.

"Oh right," I said, "um..."

"Oh sorry I'll give you some privacy," she said and went to her room.

Quietly I whispered:

 _Hey little bro,_

 _Sorry for not telling you. I'm not joking about Uncle Moony he is teaching here. Plus that cute girl you pointed out is the other student that is staying in the year round dorm with me. Her name is Misaki Nakai her old name was Katherine Oqawa but her father practically disowned her and her mother left her at a young age. And no there isn't any other student here just the two of us. Oh staying in your room like that is not really a good idea It would ruin your health if you do that.  
_

 _Love with all my heart,_

 _Harry_

Tapping the letter thrice I slipped it between the pages of my book.

 _Knock knock!_

I went to the door and opened it.

"Hello Harry can I come in?" I was met with a professor I had met before.

"I'm sorry Professor but I can't seem to recall your name," I said loud enough for Mimi to hear which she did and she appeared right behind me.

"Sorry but I don't think we've met this Professor before plus I don't think he even works here at all," she whispered to me.

"You don't why I'm Professor Adams," the older wizard probably trying hard to convince me.

"τότε ποιος είναι ο Έλληνας θεός της αλήθειας?" Mimi asked all of a sudden.

"Um please repeat that Ms. Nakai," the fake professor said eyes darting around.

"τότε ποιος είναι ο Έλληνας θεός της αλήθειας?" Mimi said again slowly.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're saying," he said finally and Mimi smiled victoriously.

"Then you are not Professor Adams," she said simply and shouted, "Intruder in the year round dorm hallway!"

And Professor Henderson, Morgana, Charles, and Uncle Remus came running from both ends of the hallway.

"How did you know that he was a fake me?" Professor Adams asked as Charles and Morgana dragged the intruder away and Uncle remus went with them.

"I asked τότε ποιος είναι ο Έλληνας θεός της αλήθειας," Mimi answered, "and he couldn't answer it."

"What did you say in English," I said.

"She said 'Then who is the Greek god of truth?' and of course the answer is Apollo the god of truth, poetry, music, the sun, and healing twin brother to Artemis the Greek goddess of the moon, maidens, and the hunt," Professor Adams answered me and the question Mimi asked.

"Cleaver girl," a voice said and it seemed to have come from everywhere.

Whipping out his wand Professor Adams muttered a spell before asking, "who are you?"

"Well I'm someone you hope to never see again," and a black cloud fell from the ceiling.'

"It's him the dark lord," Mimi muttered behind me, "so it is true Aries was telling the truth."

"who's-" I started.

"My older brother," Mimi said firmly clearly wanting to change the subject.

Nodding I turned back to the cloud of black smoke who had taken a human form.

"I will be back to finish you," it said pointing a smokey finger at me before disappearing completely.

Then my vision went dark.

* * *

Charles POV:

After dragging the intruder to the headmistress's office Morgana left to inform the ministry of magic about the intruder so Remus and I decided to check on Harry and Misaki.

"How do you think he got inside the school?" Remus asked.

"I don't really know how but I think he was hiding here all summer," I said slowly, "Or he grabbed someone's cloak when they were going to apparate here."

"So that person tried to get in to the year round dorms who else is staying in that dorm?" Remus asked urgently.

"It's only Harry and the young girl you met up in the astronomy tower, Misaki," I said before my eyes widen and we both took off running.

By the time we made it to the dorm hallway we heard someone say, "I will be back to finish you."

"What happened!" Remus shouted causing the two people in the room to jump in shock.

"彼は死んでいないので ," I heard Misaki mutter under her breath.

* * *

Harry Pov:

"The dark lord is back," I heard Mimi said as she helped Professor Adams stand up.

"He's not dead?" Charles said before turning to the door, "I'll tell the headmistress," and left.

"I need to warn my brother about this," I said and pulled out parchment whispered my message urgently and sent it before Professor Uchinha could set up the barrier blocking all magical contact.

* * *

Michael POV:

 _Ding!_

I looked up from my Charms book.

"What is it my boy?" Professor Dumbledore asked me.

"Nothing Professor I just thought I heard something," I said pointing down the hallway to the East wing of the manor in the direction of my room.

Looking alarmed Dumbledore stood up and went down the hallway wand drawn.

Smirking I pulled out the parchment and read Harry's letter quickly it said:

 _Micheal,_

 _I can't talk for long because the headmistress in going to put up a magical barrier that will block all magical contact but I need to tell you that the Dark Lord is back he was here at Salems not that long ago. He's not at full power yet just a mere spirit and don't worry he's on;y after me so you can pretty much know what that means right? Don't tell anyone it'll not even Dumbledore they will raise a huge wave of panic which would be a huge problem for all of us._

 _Stay safe and strong,_

 _Harry_

"The dark lord is back," I whispered to myself.

"There is nothing there only a house elf cleaning the shelves," Professor Dumbledore said as he came back into the room.

"Oh sorry Professor," I said slipping the parchment back into my book after tapping it twice and stood up.

"Where are you going-"

"To bed it's past 9:30pm."

Nodding Professor Dumbledore sent me back to my room.

* * *

Harry POV:

 _Harry,_

 _Thanks for the warning but how is this going to help me? Even if they say that I'm the chosen one I don't feel like it I knew you were the one. I don't want all of the attention any more but I understand you're intentions so I'll continue this act but I won't for long. Now Dumbledore is coming around everyday to train me and it's annoying I don't want to do this anymore it should be you who has to do this. BTW thanks for teaching me occlumency Dumbledore has been trying to get into me head the whole lesson it's really annoying._ _I don't know what to do anymore Harry._

 _Still in need of your guidance,_

 _Micheal_

"Oh great this is going to be hard to work with," I muttered under my breath before replying:

 _Micheal,_

 _Stay calm and good job with the occlumency skills I glad that you remember. Keep in mind that you need to continue those lessons I could save your life one day. yes I am the chosen one but I need you to keep an eye on Dumbledore don't do anything that could lead you into trouble I know he's going to pull something and it might cost you your life. Just believe in yourself and you can do anything._

 _Harry_

I sent the message just in time bcause the barrier went up just seconds afterwards.

"Stay safe and be strong," I whispered to no one in particular while staring out the window at the barrier as it descended around the school like a dome.

* * *

 **Like the Scene in the Deathly Hallows part 2 when Harry was talking to Luna about the diadem** **.**

* * *

"I know you're worried but you can't protect him from here Harry but just hope for the best that Grindelwald doesn't come back as well," I heard Mimi whispered as she placed her hand on my shoulder before going to her room.

* * *

 **Thanks for all of the Follows and Faves my loyal readers. I am REALLY sorry for not updating in a really long time but I just have so much homework, projects, and on top of that I have to study for my mid-term which is pretty much coming up so this is again a treat and reward for those who stuck with me.**


	3. A Holiday Treat Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, or whatever you guys celebrate during this time of year. This is a gift for you all even if it's late. I am currently trying to balance all of the things I have to do before school starts again.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own HP J. K. Rowling does.**

 **PS. This Chapter takes place when Harry and Micheal are in their 4th year at either school.**

* * *

~ _4 Years Later (Age 14)_ ~

Lily POV:

"I fear Voldemort is not quite dead," Dumbledore stated as James and I walked through the kitchen door of the Grimmauld Place.

"Is that why you called an emergency meeting Headmaster," McGonagall asked softly but when she saw Dumbledore nod his head her hand flew to her mouth.

"So Michael will have to fight him?" I asked feeling scared, for the first time since the incident almost 10 years ago, for my son.

"Yes but first we must make sure that if he does he can't get to Michael," Dumbledore answered, "but first I heard that you sent Harry away to an orphanage but I fear that the Dark Lord will use him as bait to draw our Savior out of our protection so may I asked where you have sent him?"

"They didn't send him anywhere Harry left home a few days ago good luck finding him," a voice came from the fireplace where a very familiar figure stood.

"Remus my boy where have you been the past four years?" Dumbledore stood up to great him.

"Don't bother coming over I here because I leaving the Order I had enough of this nonsense you're hiding something aren't you Dumbledore?" Remus spat out eyes flashing dangerously, "why are you so interested in Harry now why not 10 years ago? Why now of all time? You all ignored him treated him like nothing I even bet none of you know who Harry is and the only reason he had not run away at a really young age was because of Micheal. Can you all see if you all had treated Harry as fair as Micheal then Harry would have stay and you all wouldn't be in this mess in the first place Harry would never hate any of you or maybe he turned to the dark side but I don't know anymore since I can't find him. I even bet you have never noticed but Harry was the one who taught Micheal wand less magic, Harry was the one who received the letter to the best Wizarding School in the world, Harry who never had wanted to leave his brother to face all of this," Remus gestured to everyone in the room, "by himself but left anyway after he found out that you two," He pointed at James and me, "were going to send him away from his brother and it was all," now Remus was pointing at Dumbledore, "your plans that put us in this mess."

"What about you my boy?" Dumbledore broke the silence.

"I am now teaching at Salems School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry For The Forgotten," Remus snapped and everyone gasped, "where I will be safe from all of this nonsense, where the potions master can create a potion that will nullify my werewolf side completely, and your," Remus once again was pointing at Dumbledore, "meddling don't bother with tracking charms, porkeys, flooing it won't work Salems is protected by a special charm that will repel anyone who enters without a invite or just apparating it won't work unless you are side apparating with some one who has already been to the school," with that Remus stepped into the fireplace, threw down a pinch of floo powder and stated clearly, "Salems School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry," then he was gone.

"I'm going after him," Sirius said standing up and strolling over to the fireplace gabbed a pinch and tried to leave like Remus did but he was thrown out seconds after disappearing coughing.

"What happened?" James rushed over to Sirius.

'Remus is teaching at Salems then I possibly convince him to get Micheal into the school it protected well enough keep the dark lord out right?' I thought to myself.

"I saw the Remus stand there shaking his head before I was shot back here," Sirius explained before coughing really hard.

"I told you didn't I?" Remus said as he stepped out of the fireplace again, "you can't enter without an invite."

"Can you enroll Micheal for us?" I pleaded.

"What?" Remus asked me his eyes showing no emotion.

"Can you convince the Headmaster-"

"Mistress," Remus corrected.

"Then can you try to convince the Headmistress to let Micheal join the school?" James said before I could open my mouth.

"No you can not enter without an invite," the man who I assume was with Remus when he was at Hogmeades stepped out of the flames, "however if your son, Micheal, has his name in the book them he would have gotten a letter."

"Then there's something wrong with the book," I yelled.

"Impossible the book was made by the founders of Hogwarts themselves so you're basically calling your ancestors stupid if they can't enchant a book properly," the man lashed back twice as hard, "Beside you're correct your son dose have the potential but he doesn't meet the final requirement that Harry had met."

"What is it then," Tonks spoke up.

"Something inconceivable that no one would want," the rest of the Order gasped, "Ignorance."

* * *

 **(a/n: inconceivable means unbelievable) continue reading.**

* * *

"W-what?" I stammered.

"Ignorance when you ignore someone for most of their life like little innocent Harry," the man continued then turned to Dumbledore, "and don't bother I have really strong mind barriers so good luck trying to read my mind," with that the man and Remus left the same way the arrived smirking.

"What now?" Molly asked, "if Remus isn't here how can we convince the werewolves to join us when the war starts again?"

"No worries Molly he will be back a small school like that won't have enough money to pay the teachers if they have a potions master like that it will only be a matter of time," Dumbledore said calmly.

"How do you know it's small?" I questioned.

"Well they say that they only need an invite or if your name is in the book plus there are only a few kids here that are treated that way so there would be enough room for about 300 students max," Kingsley said from his spot by the door.

* * *

Misaki POV:

This morning Headmistress Uchinha had told all 7th years and those who are in the accelerated program (only Harry and I are in the program) to pack their supplies, clothes, and weapons (those of us who took weapon training classes) for the year since we were going to spend it at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. That is aproximently 300 of us in all.

"Harry are you done yet?" I called out as I looked up from my book.

"Almost," came a muffled replied.

"Come on the announcement was nearly an hour ago and I finished packing 20 minutes ago so you should have been done ages before I was," I yelled back before going over to the his room door.

Opening the door Harry look at me and said, "5 more minutes then you can help me pack and hex me until we leave."

"Hmm oh alright," I said smiling before going back to my spot in front of the fire and if Harry didn't want me to hex him he came out of his room with 1 second to spare.

"Yes I beat the clock once again!" He practically shouted.

"Right let's go before the older kids get there," I said as I shrunk my luggage and slipped it into my pocket and ran through the halls with Harry on my heels.

It was still early in the morning an most of the students are asleep so no one was up and about unless they're a 7th year but the 7th years stay in a different part of the castle. Rushing out on to the field outside the school I just had to gasp at the beauty of the scene in front of me even after 4 years. Since it was cold in the mornings frost cover the leaves of trees and flowers, the windows, walls, the roofs, and grass.

"Well well looks like we have some early birds this morning don't you agree Remus?" I head Professor Johnson (Charles) say.

"Good morning Professors," Harry and I said in unison.

"Ready to go I hope," seeing us nod Remus had to joke around with us a bit by asking, "Where's your luggage if you don't have it then you can't go."

"Oh we have them right here in our pockets but if you want you can carry them," Harry said pulling the mini trunk out of his pocket.

"Ha ha let's go then we can't let Professor Swan waiting," Charles said ruffling Harry's hair when he saw the 7th years coming our way.

"Race you Misaki," Harry shouted over his shoulder and he ran towards the ship that would take us to Hogwarts.

"Cheater!" I yelled and raced after him.

We were running up the to the dock when Morgana jumped onto the docks and stopped us.

"No running you both know that," she said sternly.

"Harry started it I only followed his lead," I said innocently not even out of breath as the 7th years ran up to us panting for breath.

"What they said that they felt cold," Charles said smiling innocently like me.

"Professor Swan those two ran all the way here shouldn't they be punished?" One of the 7th years asked jokingly and Harry put on his That's-Hurts mask.

"No they're younger than you and racing each other is basically a childish behavior which they can't ignore," Morgana snapped as Headmistress Uchinha walked over to us laughing. As the 7th years started to complain Harry and I went with Morgana and Charles on to the ship. From what I learned our ship is actually larger than the ship used by the Durmstrang students but it almost the same ship if it was smaller.

"Alright everyone get to your rooms and unpack," she shouted to all of us before leading Harry and I to our rooms near the center of the ship, "Both of you are going to stay in these rooms."

Nodding our thanks Harry open one of the doors door and I followed him inside. The room or had another door leading to the room next to the one we're in.

"You take that room just in case," Harry told me so I opened the other door and looked inside. My room was just a replica of Harry's complete with a full sized bed, a floor to ceiling bookcase that took up half of the wall, a window with a seat, and a full bathroom thanks to the extension charm. Walking over to the window seat I sat down and stared at the lovely view of the ocean as the ship started to set sail.

~ _Some time later_ ~

I probably fell asleep an hour after we set sail because the sun was setting and shinning right at my face. _Thank gods the windows have that charm on it,_ I thought, _or I would have gotten zero sleep from that glare off the water._

Knock! Knock!

"Mimi you awake?" I heard Harry call.

"Yeah one sec," I shouted and rushed into the bathroom to wash my face before opening the door, "What's up?"

"We're here and you need to be in uniform," one of the two 7th years that hates Harry and I because we were the most popular students in the school was standing behind Harry commanded.

Raising my eye brow I decided what I should say to this guy before I settled for just being sassy, "Like I take commands from you even if you are my senior."

Harry had a hard time keeping in his laugh at the look 7th years face.

"Mark come on we need to go," the only other person that hates us stuck her head through the door in Harry's room.

"Sure thing Shanna I'll be right there," Mark said over his shoulder very kindly before glaring at me as I leaned against the door frame, "but first year a lesson."

"Sure come at me," I taunted stepping back into my room allowing him to attack me. Whipping out his wand he fired spell after spell at me as I dodged them with the speed and agility of a skilled hunter.

"Stop I can hear the Headmistress coming," Shanna hissed and she and Mark disappeared down the hall after they rushed out of the door of my room.

Shaking my head I repaired the damage done to my room and changed into my uniform which consists of a leather vest over a black top, black combat boots with/without wand in its hostler showing on our wand arms before following Harry and Professor Uchinha out on to the field.

"Harry, Misaki, come the rest of you stay back," Headmistress Uchinha commanded and walked forward with Harry and me on her heels. To be honest we look like a modern day roman army determined, dangerous, and deadly.

"Good evening Madam Uchinha welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore called out in a greeting to us when we stopped about 4 yards away from him and the other Headmasters and Headmistress.

"Good evening to you as well," Headmistress Uchinha called back, "If you don't mind please remind your students that your ship is warded and anyone who tries to enter without an invite and a password would be greatly injured."

Whispers rose among the other schools.

When Headmistress Uchinha saw that the other Heads having trouble quieting down their students she gestured for me and Harry of quiet them down.

Looking at each other we both nodded and shouted, "SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE WE PITCH YOU INTO THE LAKE!" and the whole crowd stared at us in shock.

"Thank you now if you would please lead us to the-" Headmistress Uchinha paused.

"Allow me I was a student here so I know the way," I heard Remus say as he lead the rest of the students in the direction of the Great Hall.

* * *

Lily POV:

"Remus?" I called out as I caught sight of my old friend walking through the Great Hall doors.

"Hello Lily," Remus responded as he swept past with the rest students on his heels, "Find a place to sit with the rest of your classmates," he directed before making his way to the table where I sat, "Harry please come here you too Misaki."

"Yes Remus," a boy about 14 with messy black hair and green eyes and a girl about the same age with golden brown hair and black eyes said as they appeared right next to Remus like they melted form the shadows. The boy liked like James except for the eyes they're- mine I realized.

"Do you recognize you're son Lily?" Remus asked loud enough for everyone to hear even James who just entered me ruffling Harry's wind swept hair, "the one that met the final requirement to be accepted into Salems?"

"Harry?" I reached out to hug him but he backed away.

"Stay away from me you're not my mother anymore you never were," Harry snapped at me a gasps rose from everyone in the hall, "you never gave me anything it's always Micheal this Micheal that. That's all you knew Micheal Anthony Potter. You're luck that I stuck around long enough to teach him the basic spells he would need to know. It was Micheal who actually cared about me you and James never did you even made me move into the attic of the manor," there were even more gasps, "even if Micheal is your son and I'm not I still think of him as my brother I even found people to replace both you and Lord Potter in my life so don't touch me or better yet don't get close to me," Harry said dangerously before he walked away from me with Remus smiling at his back.

"Look what you and James did to my godson you broke him," I heard Remus say from beside me.

"You broke him and if Micheal and I were never around he would have exploded right then and destroy half of this hall," I hear the girl whisper but I was pretty sure that the everyone in the room had heard her.

"What do you-" she cut me off.

"Don't ever approach him or you'll regret it," she snapped at me before going back her school's table where she got pats on the back as she sat down next to Harry.

I saw Micheal stand up from the Gryffindor table and walked over to the Salems table. The whole hall was eerie quiet.

"Can I sit here?" Micheal asked.

"Sure you're Harry's brother Micheal right?" an older girl asked and when she saw Micheal nod she scooted over and patted the seat, "then you're always welcome to sit with us besides Harry's cool with us right little bro?"

"Yeah," Harry said nudging Micheal with his elbow, "nearly every 7th year at this table are like my older brothers or sisters. Even the other students in 5th and above think of me and Misaki as younger siblings."

Slowly but surely the volume started to rise up there were still many stares and glares at the the Salems students.

"THAT'S IT ALL OF YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS WILL YOU IT'S ALREADY ANNOYING ENOUGH THAT WE HAD TO LEAVE OUR LOVELY SCHOOL CAMPUS TO BE HERE AND NOW WE GET THIS TREATMENT IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT EVERYONE THAT VISITS?!" Harry yelled questioningly while the other students from his school threw glares that put Professor McGonagall's to shame.

"That's better and I think you should head back to you're table Weasley looks like he's going to blow a fuse," Harry told Micheal and as Micheal was halfway to the Gryffindor table the girl who was with Harry, the one Remus called Misaki, ran over to him, gave him a note and whispered something before going back to her seat and chatting with the girl next to her.

* * *

Micheal POV:

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron yelled at me.

"Ronald be quiet," Hermione scolded, "but really what does Professor Lupin mean by your mom recognizing her own son aren't you her only child?"

"No I was born with an older twin, Harry," I admitted.

"What's the note say," Ron asked trying to pry the note out of my hands.

"It's only an invite to get on the ship that's all," I said shoving the note into my pocket.

"You're invited on to the ship?!" Ron yelled and everyone looked at us even the teachers while the Harry and his schoolmates shook their heads at Ron's behavior.

"But you would need a password," Hermione began.

"The girl who gave me the note told me," I answered simply and that was when Dumbledore stood up.

"Attention students let me remind you all there is an age limit of those who wanted to compete in the tournament you have to be 17 years of age unless you are the exception which should be two students from Salems am I correct?" Dumbledore asked and the Headmistress from Salems nodded then she stood up.

"My 7th students if you are finished eating then go outside and go through your daily routine I better not see anyone slacking off or you will be punished also you will be on double training tomorrow morning for letting two of my best fourth years beat you this morning in a 500 meter dash and they were not even out of breath while you all were panting so I expect everyone to be on the lawn by 8 am," she said before sitting down.

~ _Later_ ~

As I walked to the large ship with Ron and Hermione I saw that there were some students sparring with each other using swords, knives, or both while others were dueling on platforms that tilt. Then looking beyond that I saw that there was an archery range where the target were moving around and my brother and the girl from earlier were shooting arrows that hit their mark each time.

"What are you doing-" One of the students caught sight of us but then soon recognized me, "hey Micheal right hold on one sec. HARRY YOUR BROTHER'S HERE WITH HIS FRIENDS!"

"Hey there bro who are they?" Harry asked me as he came closer to where I stood waiting.

"I'm Hermione Granger nice to meet you Mr.-,"Hermione began.

"Kanzaki. Harry Kanzaki," Harry finished and turned to Ron, "I know you're a Weasley so no need."

"Come on we can talk over there," the girl from earlier said pointing to a patch of grass near the lake clear of any training equipment.

"Oh hey um I never got your name," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh sorry I'm Misaki Nakai," Misaki said smiling slightly, "You actually have the same habit as Harry you know."

"Really?" Harry and I asked in unison.

"Yeah you both scratch the back of your necks when you're embarrassed," Misaki answered laughing softly.

"How is your hair turning gold?" Hermione asked as she stared at Misaki's hair which indeed turned dark golden brown in the sunlight.

"It's natural," she said running a hand through her bangs and the two girls walked to the water edge where they took off their shoes and let their feet dip into the water.

"Hows school so far?" Harry asked me.

"Not much I mean dad tried to stop me from coming out here many times but we slipped by using the invisibility cloak," I answered.

"So did?"

"Yeah in my first year Dumbledore hid the Sorcerer's Stone on the third floor and they caught Quirrell trying to steal it. My second year someone tried to scare us by saying they opened the Chambers of Secrets but they only used a potion that paralyzed the students it even worked on Nearly Headless Nick. They even invited Gilderoy Lockhart to teach here and he's a fraud. Third Bellatrix escaped along with her husband, Rodolphus, and brother in law, Rabastan and tried to kill someone but I don't know who it was like she was here with a warning then she was gone like the person she wanted wasn't here at Hogwarts, and that's pretty much it."

"How are you Micheal's twin brother?!" Ron shouted all of a sudden.

"EEK!" _SPLASH!_

"Misaki!" I heard Hermione yell.

"Mimi you alright?" Harry asked as he offered a hand to pull Misaki out of the water.

"Just Peachy," she said standing up shivering as the cold water dripped off her hair and clothes and grabbed Harry's out stretched hand as he pulled her up to her feet.

"What happened?" one of the other Salems students asked as they all ran over to where we were standing.

"Ronald why did you have to yell!" Hermione scolded Ron.

"Well the damage is done," I said grabbing the broom Misaki was sitting on before she fell into the water out of the air and handed it to Harry, "seriously Ron couldn't you have just ask like a normal person?"

"Sorry," Ron mumbled.

"Well Sofia can you take her inside before she gets sick from the cold," Harry asked a girl with light brown hair. Nodding Sofia summoned a warm towel and gave it to Misaki before they both disappeared inside the ship, "It's getting late you guys should head back classes start tomorrow again right?"

"Yeah one question what were you guys doing earlier?" Hermione asked.

"That it's only part of our daily routine," Harry said before wishing us a goodnight and following the rest of his classmates onto the ship.

"Well Mr. Weasley I can't believe you did that you are just lucky that Micheal's brother Harry was there or you'll be in deep trouble already," Professor McGonagall yelled, "10 points from Gryffindor now if you will excuse me I have to apologize to the Headmistress for what you have done," with that the head of Gryffindor walked away from the trio.

"Thanks Ron," I snapped shaking my head, "besides if you apologized then she'll possibly forgive you but Harry did tell me about her so she might not forgive you."

"How did you build such a bond with Harry?" Hermione began.

"Through letters over the past four years," I answered.

* * *

~ _The next morning_ ~

Harry POV:

"Hey has anyone seen Misaki," I asked the people sitting around hopefully but when they shook their heads my hopes were diminished until Sofia nodded.

"Well she's still in the Hospital Wing and we're either early or we're late," I heard Sofia mumbled the last part.

"Well I heard classes start a 9 am and it's only 5:30 am so we're early," I said and started to eat the bowl of oatmeal that Sofia put in front of me.

"Oh Harry!" I heard my brother shout from across the hall.

"Micheal, Hermione, Ronald," I greeted.

"Hey where's-" Hermione began.

"She had a fever last night and I don't think she can leave the Hospital Wing on board the ship anytime soon," Sofia said and pulled out her cell phone to check the time. At Salems we get a certain number of points in which we could spend on anything at the student store and most of us got cell phones. "I'm going to check on my little sister see you guys later."

"Sure just don't miss the morning routine late!" I called out after her.

"Well we'll see you later Harry," Micheal called out as the gang and he made their way to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Micheal POV:

"So we won't see her until the fever dies down right?" Ron whispered as we sat down.

"Yeah unless you fancy getting sick," Hermione snapped.

"Look I'm going to see if I can see her since you know," I whisper, "don't look now but Malfoy is here along with the rest of the school."

The sound of students chatting with each other grew to a 10 in just a few minutes.

"Hey Potter," I heard a cold voice shout so I looked up, "Potter are you even listening?"

"If you're looking for a Potter look at the table across the Hall Malfoy," Harry said calmly eating his oatmeal.

"You're not a Potter?" Malfoy asked shocked.

"No my name is Harry Kanzaki so if you will excuse me I have training to get to," with that Harry stood up but the two goons that are always with Malfoy blocked his path.

* * *

Harry POV:

I raised my eyebrow at the idiocy that the two Slytherins showed blocking my path.

"Can you move," I asked tonelessly but those two didn't move so I did the most logical thing I whipped out the knives that I had hidden in the sheaths that I attached to the inside of my vest and held it at their throats, "Move," I repeated eyes flashing Avada Kedavra green.

"I wouldn't push him even more if I were you besides he's not afraid to kill anyone here," Remus said appearing behind the both of them scaring them out of their wits so I can slip past them.

"By the way Malfoy tell your father that you can't enroll for our school unless you're name is in the book from birth," I threw over my shoulder as I made my way out the door but then I turned around pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of the shocked look on his face.

"B-but how?" Malfoy stuttered.

"Well the book chooses the students like how a wand chooses the wizard," I said thoughtfully as I put my phone back into my pocket, "but you can join if you meet one requirement and no I'm not going to tell you," and I walked out smirking.

"That's Harry for you," I heard someone say and the rest of the table stood up and followed my lead.

We were at lease 2 hours early so we decided to have a few practice spars while we wait.

"Good Morning," I heard Mimi call out from her spot sitting against a tree as the sun shone on her face.

"Her fever went down a bit so she's allowed to come out this far," Sofia explained and handed Mimi a cup of tea after putting a tray besides the book Mimi had put down only a second before, "beside the morning and setting sun provides the perfect amount of UV rays that is actually good for your health."

"Thank you," Mimi said accepting the cup and took a sip.

"No problem," Sofia said before getting to to position for a practice spar with her twin brother, Jake.

"Hey Mark want to try your luck?" I called out.

"You bet punk," Mark shot back and drew his sword as I drew mine.

We stood facing each other for a while before Mark's patience wore out and he rushed at me bringing his sword down in a diagonal slash. Shaking my head I brought sword up to block the strike then I cut them on the arm before jumping out of sword reach. Then I stood there observing his stance.

"Scared already?" Mark taunted.

 _He's leaving his left side opened a bit,_ I noted and then said, "Nope," before feinting and attack to his right side then swinging my sword at his unguarded left side giving him a good sized cut at his rib cage.

"What the why you," Mark growled.

"You left it unguarded so I took the advantage," I said simply shrugging me shoulders and he charged at me sword poised to hit me in a downward strike. Smirking I blocked and disarmed him just as headmistress Uchinha stepped out of the castle doors.

"Very good Harry that was perfect," She said and then directed Mark to go to the infirmary before everyone got into position to warm up.

* * *

Hermione POV:

"Good morning everyone I am here to inform you that classes are canceled for today and we shall spend the day observing the Salems students daily routine, how they spend their time learning, and practicing," Professor McGonagall announced, "So please finish your breakfast by 8 o' clock thank you!"

"So what do you think they are doing I mean it's 7:30 right now?" I asked Micheal.

"Well they should be doing stretches first then maybe a run," Micheal started and tapped his chin with his finger, "but they might change the routine a bit to fit our time frame."

"Do you think she's out there?" Ron asked out of the blue.

"Who?" Micheal asked.

"That cute girl," Ron said looking off into space.

"See I told you he noticed me," Lavender squealed and grabbed Parvati's arm.

"No I'm talking about that girl that handed Micheal the note yesterday," Ron snapped at Lavender before standing up.

"Lets go I want to see if Misaki's alright," I said and stood up with Micheal.

"Come on we only have 5 minutes before the whole school gets there," Ron said grabbing Micheal and my arm and dragging us out the door.

As we made our way to the east side of the lake I caught sight of Misaki sitting with her back to a tree in a patch of sunlight drinking tea while the rest of her schoolmates were doing stretches.

"Hey Hermione, Micheal, Ronald," she spat out Ron's name like it was poison.

"You sound a lot better," I said sitting down next to her.

"Yeah thank to this herbal tea I stored in my bag," she answered, "but I still am not well enough to go far from the ship in case my fever comes back."

"Oh well I'm sorry about that but did you know that the school are coming to observe you this morning?" I asked.

"Yeah that's what Headmistress Uchinha told us nearly an hour ago."

"Where's Harry?"

"He's over there by Professor Swan and Professor Johnson."

"Why isn't he joining?"

"Well it's only double training for them not us because yesterday when we were leaving Harry and I raced each other in a 500 meter run and we weren't panting like they were besides I can't join anyway."

"Dose one of you know what time it is," a Hufflepuff student asked me. He was fair skinned, had brown hair and grey eyes.

"Oh it's 7:59," Misaki answered looking at her cell phone.

"Can I see that?" the guy asked and Misaki look reluctant until he said, "Oh by the way my name is Cedric Diggory 7th year Hufflepuff."

"Sure 7th year right well I'm Misaki Nakai," Misaki said handing her phone over to Cedric.

"How did you get it to work with so much magic around it should have been fried,"Cedric asked.

"Well there is a special class I take and the others who have the class and I make a bunch of these for the other students for points to spend on other things we need for everyday life at school."

"Impressive," Cedric gave Misaki her phone back, "well I'll see you later," and he went to join his housemates.

"Misaki come on lets go on board the ship you need to take the potion again," Sofia I believe said came walking over to us.

"I'll see you later then," I said and went to find Micheal and Ron.

"There you are where have you been?" Ron asked me, "Have you seen that girl?"

"Who Misaki?" I asked.

"Yeah well did you?"

"Yeah she was sitting right over there under that tree," I told him, "but she went aboard the ship not long ago."

"Oh."

"No worries Ron you'll see her again," Micheal assured him and then whispered to me, "from a distance. Oh look she's right there just don't point it out to Ron and we'll be fine."

I couldn't help but to laugh quietly when I saw Misaki standing by the railing of the ship looking at her schoolmates practice with a smile and then I turned my attention to the sight in front of me. As if they had practiced it many times but each student was swinging a wooden pole in a synchronizing harmony. If one person slashed downwards the others would do the same. The whole sight was breath taking. They continued for another 30 minutes before they put the poles down and started to run all the way around the lake.

"How many laps are they going to do?" I heard someone ask.

"I don't know," another answered.

The whispers continued as I counted how many laps they ran which was easy since they ran in pairs of twos or threes.

"24... 25... 26... 27... 28... 29... 30," I counted out loud.

"30 laps around the lake are you sure you didn't count incorrectly?" Micheal asked me.

"Nope that's our usual run distance but we can run even more than that," Harry said walking over to us since we were standing at the front of the crowd.

"Um is Misaki here?" Ron asked.

"No she's on board the ship why," Harry said wiping the sweat forming on his brow.

"I wanted to apologize," I heard Ron mutter under his breath.

"Well then what do you think of our daily routine so far?" Harry asked.

"Wait they do this every morning are you insane Potter?!" Malfoy shouted.

"No this is the schools Physical education program," Harry explained, "and its Kanzaki not Potter."

"Are you a pure blood or what?" Malfoy shot back.

"No he's a half blood but I am," a voice colder than Malfoy said.

"Mimi what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be-" Misaki held up a hand stopping Harry in mid sentence.

"Yes but he needs to learn his place," Misaki said coldly before shouting, "I, MISAKI NAKAI, CHALLENGE YOU, DRACO MALFOY, TO A WIZARDS DUEL RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!" before she went to the platform that was summoned in the middle of the circle of students.

"Fine Blaise Zabini is my second," Malfoy snapped as he walked over and jumped on to the platform.

"Harry," Misaki said softly.

"Both will fight until either one is unconscious or disarmed no maiming or killing allowed," Professor Snape said looking at each of the students on the platform in the eye before shouting, "BEGIN!"

"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted sending a jet of red light at Misaki.

Wordlessly Misaki deflected the spell and sent it back at him.

Then Malfoy shouted, "Stupefy!"

Smirking Misaki did a backflip over the spell before sending a expelliarmus at Malfoy just as Blaise stepped in and deflected it before sending a stupefy back at her but she just side stepped. Throwing a quick glance at Harry the both shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" stunning both of their opponents ending the duel.

"Typical you're all hiss and no bite but even it you do bite there's no poison," Harry said simply before hopping off of the platform.

"Burn," the other muggleborns shouted at Malfoy.

"This isn't over!" Malfoy shouted, "You may have won the battle but you'll never win the war."

"Oh we are going to win this war whether you like it or not," Misaki said over her shoulder.


	4. Thanks For Waiting! Chapter 4

**Thank you to the 45 followers and 28 faves for this story. Also I need help should I pair Hermione with Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini since I'm not really a romione fan. There should be a poll on my page but you can leave your vote in the comments if you want.  
**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter the amazing J. K. Rowling does.**

* * *

Lily POV:

"I told you Malfoy was weak," I heard James whisper to Sirius.

"Hey Lily," Sirius called out waving a hand in front of my face.

"Hmm," I snapped back into reality, "what is it Sirius?"

"What are you staring at?" James asked.

Instead of answering I just pointed at Remus talking to two other professors from Salems.

As if sensing our stares the three other professors came over.

"Remus please introduce us to your frie-" one of them began.

"Morgana they're not my friends anymore not after how they treated Harry," Remus said coldly.

"Well then I am Professor Swans," the witch now identified as Morgana said holding out her hand and I shook it.

"A pleasure to meet you I am Lily Potter," I said and she drew her hand back quickly.

"Well I'm James and this is Sirius," James spoke up and held out his hand but Morgana didn't shake it nor did the other wizard.

"I'm Charles Johnson," Charles said curtly, "now if you don't mind I have to check on Misaki to see if her fever has died down yet."

"A fever?" I asked.

"Yes apparently Mr. Ronald Weasley had scared her while she was showing Ms. Granger a small handstand on her broom. When he shouted out of the blue it caused her to lose her balance and fall into the lake," Remus answered me while his eyes drifted over the crowd in front of us.

"Remus I have a bad feeling about something," Morgana said as she looked around.

"You're right I feel it to lets go," Remus said before walking in the direction of the platform where Draco Malfoy had been beaten in a duel.

Throwing a quick glance at James and Sirius I followed the duo as the weaved through the crowd like snakes through a field of grass towards their target. As I drew closer I saw that Harry and that girl who I assume is Misaki walk make their way to where Charles was standing with his arms crossed but smiling while Draco and his friend Blaise pulled their wands out of their pockets. Aiming their wands Harry and Misaki they fired a stinging jinx but before I could say anything both Salems students turned around and deflected the spell back at the Slytherins.

"Always be prepared for an attack from friend or foe-," Harry started.

"-No matter what the cost keep your guard up-," Misaki continued.

"-And you shall prevail over your enemies leaving them in the dust," the whole school chanted along with Harry and Misaki before they headed back to their activities or in Misaki's case going back to the ship.

"What was that?" I whispered to myself before turning to check on the two Slytherins only to see Snape muttering a counter curse.

"How dare you ashame the Slytherin house," I heard Snape snap at his house, "why didn't you stick up to your house mates?"

* * *

Remus POV:

 _'I knew you can handle that little prat,'_ I thought as I shook my head at how two fourteen year old could stir the whole school into saying the chant like that.

"Very impressive young Harry would become a great leader in the future won't he?" Headmistress Uchinha said as she watched the students carry on with their routine while the Gryffindors tried to copy them, Ravenclaws noted down what they saw, Hufflepuffs encouraging each other to try it with them and the Slytherins sneered in disgust.

"Yes Harry would be useful in war don't you agree?" Dumbledore asked walking up to me and headmistress Uchinha, "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you headmaster," Headmistress Uchinha said shaking her head slightly, "And yes he would but Harry told me himself that he would like to continue taking classes even after he graduates then take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts class from Professor Madison."

"Yes he told me this morning also did Misaki ask you about becoming an apprentice to Professor Adams?" I asked.

"Perhaps she can work with Severus," Dumbledore suggested.

"And why would we do that?" I asked.

"Well the way she holds herself is just like a pureblood and she speaks like one too so I assumed she is one so I assume that the other Slytherins won't mind working with another pureblood like her," Dumbledore said as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Go find and keep an eye on them," Headmistress Uchinha commanded me, "don't let them out of your sight."

I nodded slightly and walked away to find Harry since Misaki was climbing one of the masts on board the ship.

* * *

Snape POV:

"Severus my boy," Dumbledore called out to me as I tried to get back into the school.

"Yes Headmaster," I squeezed out grating my teeth, "you called?"

"Yes I need to you to find young Harry and convince him to leave the school but if he refuses get that girl," Dumbledore told me.

"Which girl?"

"The one who gave young Micheal that invite on board the ship of course."

"Why should I do that?"

"If the dark lord returns then he will use Harry as a lure to bring Micheal out of our protection. Also remember your vow to protect the Boy who Lived."

"All right," I admitted defeat and went to find Harry the _real_ boy who lived.

* * *

 **(a/n: the reason why Severus knows who the _real_ boy who live is because of the unbreakable vow he made to Dumbledore about protecting the boy who lived. Since Micheal is not the BWL it moves on to Harry so Snape's job is to protect Harry for the rest of the year.) **

**Snape: *Glares***

 **Me: *sweat drops* Now back to the story *runs back to the Salems ship***

* * *

~ _Out by the lake where the Salems students were doing laps with the giant squid_ ~

Harry POV:

"Hi uncle Moony how are you today?" I called as Mimi handed me a towel to dry off after swimming in the lake.

"Man Harry how fast are you?" Jake said as he and Sofia pulled themselves out of the water.

"Well Mimi and I tend to race each other every now and then so it's either I swim quickly of get beaten," I answered truthfully.

"Oh really?" Uncle Moony asked.

"Yeah she's impossibly fast," I answered.

"Shut up Harry," Mimi shouted at me and blushed a shade of light pink.

"I mean the first time she challenged me she beat me by 7 minutes," I continued.

"I said shut up!" Mimi yelled again blushing a darker shade of pink.

* * *

Misaki POV:

I just wish Harry would just stop talking about me like that I mean every time someone *cough* Harry *cough* brings up something that I did that is better than them or an achievement then I always get embarrassed and blush. Taking a deep breath I handed Jake and Sofia two towels and put the rest down on a rock near by.

"Really?" Sofia asked knowing what I was going to do.

"Yeah she sat at the bottom of the pool and refused to come up plus she was using the bubble head charm so it was really frustrating trying to get her to come up," Harry continued.

"That's it," I snapped that was the last straw and since I made my way behind him while he was talking Harry turned around and I judo flipped him in to the water.

"Hey need help there little bro?" one of my older brothers called out as they climbed out of the water and I handed him a towel.

"Don't bother I'm sure Harry can climb out on his own," I said innocently.

"Fine can you at lease give me a hand Mimi," Harry asked hopefully.

"Alright fine," I reached out a hand but instead out pulling himself out of the water Harry pulled my in.

 _Splash!_ As soon as my head broke the surface of the water I climbed out and cast a warming charm on myself before firing jinxes at Harry nonstop.

"Aha alright stop it!" Harry shouted as he deflected every one back at me.

"That's enough both of you," Sofia and Jake stepped in between us, "let's get changed it's almost time for lunch."

With that I was swept on to the ship by the other girls while the guys joked around with each other taking their time.

"I'm going to get him back for that," I said as I sat on my bed hugging my stuffed panda with my knees drawn to my chest.

"Yeah but how?" Sofia asked as she ran a comb through my wet hair. Despite my many protests she won't let me comb my own hair.

"I'm thinking about it but first stop treating me like a 4 year old I'm 14 for Merlin's sake," I snapped trying to grab the comb out of Sofia's hand.

"No way you still are a little 4 year old to me," She said before using a drying charm on my hair.

* * *

Harry POV:

When I got into my room I just threw myself on my bed.

"Come on mate you need to get ready for our demonstration for later," Jake said as he came into my room wearing a t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Why?" I mumbled as I sat up.

"To show then that we can be formal when we want to be," Jake said and I immanently cut him off.

"I know I know and that we can bring our school honor by doing so."

Rolling his eyes Jake told me to leave my dress robes in my trunk and change into a t-shirt and jeans.

When we arrived at the Great Hall we saw that McGonagall and Snape had all the girls sit on one side of the room while the guys sat on the other. So the whole hall was divided in four sections the girls divided in half by house and the boys divided in half the same way.

"I will not have my house stumble around and embarrass our house," she snapped, "now find a partner meaning that you gentlemen need to ask a lady no matter what house."

Groaning Ron stood up and made his way over to ask Hermione but Draco and Blaise beat him to it. Growling slightly at the Slytherins Ron tried to lunge at him but Lavender grabbed his hand. Gracefully Hermione took Draco's hand first and they glided through the crowds of Gryffindors along with the other Slytherin pairs with ease before Blaise cut in and waltzed with Hermione before Draco could protest. Of course Lavender having a crush on Ron she was too busy daydreaming to focus on her surroundings or containing her happiness so she danced around like a five year old bumping into everyone around her. So the whole Slytherin house stopped and stared at duo snickering. So we joined in but hey you know what they say if you can't beat them join them.

"Ms. Brown!" McGonagall yelled and the whole Slytherin house, all 61 of my classmates and I burst out laughing.

"Allow us Professor," Jake said as he slipped out from the patch of shadows where my classmates and I were standing, "We'll show them the right way to do it but of course I must say Ms. Brown I do believe that you just humiliated your whole house."

"Oh why of course," McGonagall look shocked since it had seemed that we just appeared out of nowhere.

Smiling the other guys followed his lead and held their hands out the the respective girls. Before we left Salems we (us guys) asked the girl we liked to go to the Yule Ball with us so we're pretty much prepared.

"May I have this dance?" I asked Mimi.

Laughing at my behavior like the other girls who had heard me Mimi took my hand and we started to waltz around the room with the Slytherins who had agreed with us.

* * *

 **I know that they didn't learn about the Yule Ball until after the first task but it's a little more fun this way. Besides I want Hermione to go with someone else to the Ball.  
**

* * *

Blaise POV:

"Hey," I called out to who I think was Harry, "Harry right?"

"Yeah and you are-" Harry asked.

"Blaise Zabini," I held out my hand and he shook it smiling slightly.

"Well nice to meet you," Harry said before asking, "so do you need anything?"

"Well I wanted to ask if you're school has both purebloods, half-bloods, and muggleborns?"

"Yeah believe it or not but it's true though you can never tell right? I mean we hide it so well it's like there's no way that we're all mixed like this."

I nodded in agreement and then Draco came out with Hermione and Micheal while Weasel followed followed slowly behind them obviously angry.

"He's angry," a girl said appearing right beside Harry and I.

"Aah!" I jumped back.

"Ha ha sorry habit," she said smiling dreamily, "I mean I've known Harry for years so he's use to it."

"Wait a minute you look familiar," Draco said suddenly looking at the girl.

"I do?" she asked looking at Draco eyebrows scrunched before her eyes widened.

"I remember you!" they shouted in unison.

"You're Kathrine Oqawa right?" Draco asked and Kathrine winced.

"I go as Misaki Nakai even if you hear Harry call me Mimi don't ever call me that or else you'll get something worse than that weak jinx you sent at me earlier," Misaki snapped going from a airhead to a totally serious person in a matter of seconds.

"Of course I understand," Draco said nodding.

"Come on lets go aboard the ship," Harry suggested then pulled Drake and I to a side, "before you go aboard whisper 'I invitari tabulam supputatis' so you won't get blasted backwards oh and here," he slipped an invite to each of us.

"Come on and you're not invited Ronald," Misaki sneered before walking away with Hermione and Michael.

As we approached the ship I pulled the slip of parchment out of my pocket and whispered, "I invitari tabulam supputatis," and continued forward but when Weasley tried he was shot backwards.

"I warned you Weasley don't bother helping him he brought it on himself," Harry said over his shoulder and lead the way down a set of stairs that lead to the first floor of the ship.

The hallway was wide enough for three people to walk side by side and mounted on each wall is a portrait of what I assumed was a graduate student from previous years, alternating between a girl and a boy each time and the frames were different as well. Some were silver, gold, and some were even a platinum color. As we passed a doorway where the sound of metal on metal rang out so I slowed my pace a bit a looked inside the room. Well it was more of a huge ballroom used as a training arena and there seemed to be a sword fighting match going on but Misaki didn't seem to want me to disturb them or something because she dragged me away form the scene and shut the doors wandlessly. We made our way down another set of stairs to the second floor.

"Over here," Harry called out from in front and caused Hermione to turn her head really quickly so I'm pretty sure she gave herself a whiplash. So the both of us quickened our pace to catch up.

"Whoa this is amazing," Hermione whispered as she ran her finger over the spines of the books in Harry's bookshelf lovingly.

"Hey you took my copy of the Hobbit!" Misaki exclaimed and pulled the book off the shelves.

"Well you did say that I could borrow it," Harry said trying to pull the book out of her grasp.

"But I didn't say you could keep it," she countered and tightened her grip on the book, "Besides you can always get a copy at the student store."

"Fine," Harry admitted, defeated.

"You guys hungry I can get something from the kitchens if you like?" Misaki asked as she came back from her room since it was already 12pm.

"Yeah sure," we all chorused and she and Hermione disappeared out the door only to come back 10 minutes later laughing with each other while carrying two trays one full of sandwiches and the other had lemonade and pumpkin juice. After they set the trays down we began to eat and talk.

 **~ _5 and a half_** **_hours_ _later_ ~**

"Well I was wrong about those two," Draco whispered to me as we walked into the Hall and sat at the Slytherin table. I only had nodded to him since I didn't pay attention to what he was saying anyway since I was thinking about the weird arena on board the ship.

I need a closer look at it, I thought but shook my head, I can't do that I mean if Misaki gets that angry when Draco called her Katherine then I don;t want to know what she would do if she caught me sneaking on board.

"Good evening students," Dumbledore called out as everyone sat down at their respective tables, "now as you all know about the Yule Ball you don't know how the Champion is selected," waving to Filch who brought a casket over and pulled out a silver goblet with blue flames burning inside, "this is the Goblet of Fire the one that will choose who's worthy of representing each school. All you need to do is to write you name and school onto a piece of parchment and drop it into the flames. But be warned any student under 17 can not participate."

Whispers rose throughout the Hall as food appeared before us. I ate slowly listening to Draco talk to the others about being on board the S.S. (Salems Ship as everyone calls it here at Hogwarts) while I pretend to listen but my eyes started to wander around the room to the Gryffindor table to where the lovely Hermione Granger was sitting with Michael and the Blood Traitor.

* * *

Draco POV:

I looked over at Blaise to see why he hasn't said anything yet only to see that he was staring at the Gryffindor table so I followed his gaze only to see that he was looking at no other than Hermione Granger! growling slightly I poked his arm causing him to jump slightly. I looked at him with confusion and he just shook his head giving me the _'I'll-tell-you-later'_ look so I just nodded as he went back to eating dinner.

Just as we finished dessert a Salems student ran in looking absolutely vivid.

"Who did it?!" she hissed.

"Who did what my dear child?" Dumbledore stood up and asked.

"Who vandalized our ship!" she snapped and glared at everyone, "the lowest floor on the ship is flooded and the food, supplies, books, potion ingredients,and the scrolls we had there are now ruined."

That was when the headmistress came through the doors with Harry and Misaki following on her heels.

I shivered at the Headmistress' aura but Harry and Misaki were radiating anger and absolute hatred, their eyes flashing dangerously, and they were holding their wands in one hand while they held a dagger in the other.

"I am sure Sofia had told you about the problem that has occurred," the headmistress began, "but I would like the one responsible to fess up this instance."

"How do you know that it wasn't one of your students?" Dumbledore asked calmly hoping to catch them off guard.

"I gave them all veritaserum and asked them," the Headmistress explained annoyed, "it was brewed my our potions master, the one that brew the potion that nullified professor Lupin's wolf side so it's the strongest one in the world. So basically it's impossible to lie after you take that potion and I'm afraid that it has not worn off yet so don't anger my students or they will hex you in to the Hospital wing for weeks."

While the headmistress spoke Harry leaned against the wall and tossed his knife up and down before tucking it away in his jacket pocket and started to twirl his wand in between his fingers. Misaki however leaned against the wall and started to pick her nails with her knife after she slipped her wand up her sleeve.

"If no one's going to say anything we are just going to check our wards to see what had set them off and who ever it was they will receive a harsh punishment," Harry said slipping his wand onto his pocket, "besides if you confess now you'll get off with no punishment."

No one stood up or said anything. narrowing his eyes Harry spun on his heels and left the Hall with the the girl, Sofia, following him.

"Hmm no one's going to take responsibility?" Misaki sneered before smirking, "I going to call a few friends I'm sure they would enjoy this. Oh you all have two days to confess or else you're getting what's coming for you." With that she and the Headmistress left and the whole hall was engulfed in silence.

"Now which one of you did it," Dumbledore questioned peering at everyone of us.

"I bet it was Malfoy who did it!" weasel shouted pointing at me.

"Why would I do that?!" I shot back with venom, "I was on board with Harry and Misaki the whole time you can ask Michael for proof."

"It's true we were in Harry's room the whole time!" Michael shouted as he stood up followed by Hermione as they both moved to sit further away from Weasel.

"Who else vas invited on board?!" Madame Maxime asked from her seat.

"I was madam but I was with Draco, Michael, Hermione, Misaki, and Harry the whole time," Blaise stood up next to me and bowed slightly in her direction like a proper pureblood would if they were addressing an older witch or wizard.

"May we be excused Professor?" Michael asked, "I need to speak with my brother."

"Alright my boy be sure to take Miss Granger and Mr.-" Dumbledore began.

"With all due respect sir but I would like for Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini to accompany me in place of Mr. Weasley," Micheal cut in smoothly, leaving no room for argument.

Nodding Dumbledore excused use and we ran out of the hall to see the ship floating about 4 feet above the water with a huge hole in the side near the stern (the front) of the ship.

"What in the world?" I heard Hermione mutter.

"Harry?" I called out and saw him make his way over to us.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" He asked, looking at us worriedly.

"We came to see if we can help with anything," Hermione said gesturing to the hole in the ship.

"There's nothing you can do it's huge and like you heard from Sofie there are a bunch of things ruined because of the water," Harry explained as he lead us through the crowd of people, "but you can help with the scrolls over there, Hermione, and the rest of you can help them dry the thing we bring up from the bottom of the lake that was washed out when we lifted the ship."

"Sure why not?" I shrugged and pulled the lid off of a crate that Misaki had hauled ashore revealing a sets of spoons, knives, and forks.

* * *

Misaki POV:

After I pushed up the crate of sliver utensils I dove back down and searched for another along with 20 other students. Since the water around me was getting darker I cast a simple Lumos and continued searching but I couldn't see much it was too dark. Getting frustrated I swam a little deeper but saw nothing but the murky bottom of the lake so I looked around me to see that everyone else, those who had dove into the water to save what we can, look at each other in defeat. Breathing out a small sigh I kicked off the lake bottom and swam to the surface.

Did you find anything else?" Harry asked me hope shining in his eyes. I saw that the other three schools had come out to see what we were doing and judging by the looks on their faces they tried to help but were denied.

"Nothing we lost more than half to that," I pointed to the hole, "but only managed to find half of that half," I sighed in defeat, "what about the books and scrolls?"

"We saved most of the books but the ancient books and scrolls were to damaged to read," Harry answered my question, halfheartedly.

I climbed out of the water and Sofia handed me a towel and casted another heating charm for me before going back to the books that were saved.

"Nearly 100 centuries worth of history gone," I mumbled as I went through what we could save before they were lost.

"Vat do you mean nearly 100 centuries vorth of history lost?" Fleur asked as she walked over to me. I met her during our morning work out but since I couldn't join in I talked to her instead.

"Those scrolls were from ancient Greece, Rome, Egypt, and so many other places and I haven't even managed to study them at all," I whispered and gingerly picked up an old scroll from ancient Egypt. The text was blurred and faded even though it was dried the paper was crackling and brittle.

"Vat can ve do to 'elp you?" Victor Krum asked as he and the other Drumshang students came closer.

"Looking at the others we came to a decision, "Alright you can help but I need half to dive to the bottom of the lake and search for the boxes that fell out while the other half pulls them ashore once we bring them up," they nodded and split in two groups, "one of you will go with one of my classmates so the search would go faster," then I turned to the Beauxbatons students, "can you help dry the items we bring up," I asked hopefully and they nodded.

"We'll help too," Weasley said pushing his way to the front of the crowd of Hogwarts students.

"No thanks we have enough help," I sneered at him before diving back into the water in search of our lost things.

* * *

Harry POV:

I shook my head at Weasley's antic to get close to Misaki I mean I know he likes her but she doesn't like him so...

"Harry is something wrong?" Hermione asked me, "you've been staring at that cup for ages."

"It's nothing Hermione I'm fine it's just something that was in one of the crates that was lost," I whispered the last part so she wouldn't hear me.

"Harry!" I heard someone shout, "Harry! Over here we found it!"

My head shot up and I looked over a Sofia who was waving at me to come help.

"Come on they found it!" I yelled at the rest of us who remained on shore to come help out.

The first thing I felt when I jumped into the water was how cold it was it was like holding an ice cube in winter. I shook it off and swam over to where a huge group of lights were gathered.

 _They found it thank goodness_ , I thought as I swam closer to the crate, _Wait a minute why is it open?!_

I found Misaki and pointed up and she nodded. When her head broke the surface I asked why the box was opened.

"I don't know Harry but Jake saw it and told Sofia to go tell you and he'll get the others while I guard the crate but when I got there it was opened already like someone went through it," She answered, shoulders slumped.

We dove back down and help drag the crate along with the others back to shore where the Beauxbatons were going through the old books that we managed save and talking to Headmistress Uchinha.

"We found the crate but it was opened and judging from the wet padding it was opened before it fell out of the ship," Jake said as we approached with the Drumshang carrying the rest of the crates that we found.

* * *

Ron POV:

"We found the crate but it was opened and judging from the wet padding it was opened before it fell out of the ship."

 _Blood hell_ , I thought panicking, _They figured out!_

"How did they figure it out?" Dean whispered to me.

"No idea mate but we need to hide it now," I hissed back before we slipped off to find Seamus.

* * *

Michael POV:

"Mione look," I whispered pointing to Ron and Dean as they slipped away from the crowds.

Nodding in agreement I pulled the invisibility cloak out of my pocket and threw it over the both of us and we followed them into the castle. The both of them made their way to the Gryffindor tower but took a turn opposite of the corridor leading to the Common Room entrance and went into an empty classroom instead. Thankfully Ron left the door open so we slipped in.

"They figured out that the crate was opened before the hole was blasted in the ship floor," Ron sneered.

"How?" Seamus asked.

"Dunno mate," Dean answered.

"Well why don't you tell us or else," Hermione Snapped and slammed the door shut.

"BLOOD HELL!" Ron yelled.

"Well Ronald," Hermione tapped her foot impatiently waiting for Ron to talk.

"Yes Ronniekins do tell," I said as I pulled off the cloak and stepped out of the shadows.

"M-Michael!" He practically squeaked.

"Hmm I pretended to think, tapping my chin with my finger to exaggerate my point, "I think I'm gonna tell Harry about this don't you agree Hermione?"

"Yes I think you should Micheal beside it's not nice to steal from someone who can curse you butt off," Hermione smirked catching onto my idea and pulled out her wand.

"Seamus where is it," Ron hissed urgently looking at Hermione's wand which was pointed at his head.

"I left it in a hole in the ground near the lake," Seamus stuttered scared that I might pull out my wand as well, "it's covered by a pretty large rock and we marked it with a bit of moss that we turned blue."

"Thank you boys you may go," Hermione opened the door but when the boys approached she pushed them away so she and I could leave.

Looking at her to make sure we were thinking the same thing we both took off running down the halls and out to the lake where everyone was gathered.

"R-Ron *pant* did *pant* it," I squeezed out panting for breath, "He *pant* took it."

"Look for *pant* a rock *pant* marked with *pant* a blue piece *pant* of moss," Hermione panted out as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Spread out and find it!" Misaki shouted, "Everyone else don't' move! I need you guys," she pointed to a few other Salems students, "to go with Harry and Hermione to find Weasley and bring him back here," the four of them nodded and followed us back to where we last saw Ron.

"He's gone great," Hermione hissed.

"Not quite," I pulled out the Marauders map, "it's my dad's and it shows where everyone in the castle is located."

"Now that's brilliant," Hermione breathed as she looked at the parchment in my hands.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good," and the map revealed itself to me, "this way," I told the rest and lead them to the astronomy tower where the trio were hiding.

"There you are," one of the guys with us hissed, "I'm sorry but you're going to have to come with us."

As they dragged Ron, Seamus, and Dean away Hermione and I glared at their backs while we followed behind them.

* * *

Harry POV:

 _Thank gods we found it_ , I thought as we sealed the crate shut, _We can't lose this again._

"Here are the thieves Harry," Jake called out as the other Hogwarts students parted like the Red Sea to allow Ron and two others along with their captors- ahem escort.

"How did you get on board Weasley?" I asked dangerously.

"There was a loophole in the ship's barriers," Ron answered looking at me with distaste.

"Hmm let me see," Mimi flipped through a few papers in a file, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, age 13, born March 1, 1980, Blood status: Pureblood, fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the sixth son of Arthur and Molly Weasley (nee Prewett). But these aren't the only ones I also have files on the two of you as well," the other two paled and Mimi smirked.

"H-How did you get those?" Ron stared wide eyed at the files in Mimi's hand.

"Oh nowhere you should know of," Mimi said mysteriously, "besides aren't you going to try and convince us not to punish you or something?"

"That's enough Misaki," Remus commanded appearing behind me, "we'll let Dumbledore handle this," and he steered Mimi and I away from the crowds. "Also expect a howler tomorrow morning," with that Remus walked back to the ship while Mimi and I went to tell Micheal, Hermione, Draco, and Blaise.

 **~ _The Next Morning_ ~**

Were sitting with Draco, Blaise, and Hermione waiting for Mikey enjoying our breakfast **(a/n: for those of you who can't remember Mikey is Micheal's nickname and any one can sit at Salem's table if they're invited. Carry on reading.)** while Hermione told us what happened when she and Mikey entered the common room the night before. **  
**

"He literally was n his knees begging us for forgiveness but of course me being well me I refused and Mikey nearly hexed him if I hadn't stopped him," Hermione said as she waved to my little brother as he slipped into the hall.

"Everyone else in our dorm pranked him just now so he should be here when the rest of the school arrives," Micky explained as he smirked.

Just then everyone came into the hall chatting, laughing, and joking with one another until Weasley walked through the doors. It was so quite that you could hear a pin drop from across the room. All the students' eyes followed him as he sat down at the Gryffindor table with the two other boys from last night while the others around him slid away from the trio.

"Why is it so quite in here?" a dreamy voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"Hi Luna-san," Mimi called out waving to the blonde who had spoken.

"Hi Misaki-sama," Luna called back and made her way over to where we sat and the volume in the hall rose back up to a high volume once more.

That was when the fun began.

* * *

Third person POV:

A flock of owls flew through the hall dropping letters to their owners before flying off again, however, one of the owls was carrying a very peculiar red envelope. The owl belonged to the Weasley family and it was old with age so it wasn't flying properly. As it flew closer to the youngest male Weasley it crashed into a pitcher of pumpkin juice but the letter landed in front of the recipient, Ronald Weasley.

"Oh look Weasley's got himself a Howler," some Gryffindor shouted and the whole hall became silent once more to hear what it would say.

"You better open it my gran sent me one before," another said, "the longer you wait the worse it will become."

Picking up the letter Ron broke the seal and the letter started to scream.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT ITEM AND DESTROY ANOTHER SCHOOL'S PROPERTY YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. YOU'RE MAKING FRED AND GEORGE LOOK LIKE ANGLES RIGHT NOW! IF YOU STICK EVEN A TOE OUT OF LINE I WILL PULL YOU RIGHT OUT OF THAT SCHOOL! I HOPE THEY WOULD FORGIVE YOU BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THEY DON'T BECAUSE YOU WILL STILL BE IN TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET BACK HOME YOU HEAR ME?!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang throughout the hall and it turned in the direction of the Salem's table, "Oh and I am sorry for what my son did please excuse his behavior," it turned back to Ron stuck it's tongue out at the embarrassed redhead and ripped itself to shreds.

As if they couldn't hold their laughter in anymore the whole Salems' table broke out laughing.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who waited this long for a new chapter. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in so long it's just that I had to study for a midterm and I stayed up pretty late every now and then to study for it but I finished it yesterday so now I'm back and ready to update another chapter though it might take a while before I can post another but hey at least I'm back right?**

 **Remember to vote whether you want Hermione to be with Draco or Blaise. Poll's on my page and you can vote in the comments. thanks again for hanging in there!**

 **-thestralqueen147**


	5. The Long Awaited Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does.  
**

 **I'm also very sorry for not updating in a really long time so I hope to make it up to you guys soon.**

 **Please help me with Hermione's pairing I still don't know whether she should be with Blaise or Draco so please leave you opinion in the comments or vote on the poll on my page.**

 **So far the results are:**

 **Blaise Zabini: 3**

 **Draco Malfoy: 1**

* * *

 _Previously on Salems School of Witchcraft and Wizardry For the Forgotten...  
_

 _Picking up the letter Ron broke the seal and the letter started to scream._

 _"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT ITEM AND DESTROY ANOTHER SCHOOL'S PROPERTY YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF. YOU'RE MAKING FRED AND GEORGE LOOK LIKE ANGLES RIGHT NOW! IF YOU STICK EVEN A TOE OUT OF LINE I WILL PULL YOU RIGHT OUT OF THAT SCHOOL! I HOPE THEY WOULD FORGIVE YOU BUT IT DOESN'T MATTER IF THEY DON'T BECAUSE YOU WILL STILL BE IN TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET BACK HOME YOU HEAR ME?!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang throughout the hall and it turned in the direction of the Salem's table, "Oh and I am sorry for what my son did please excuse his behavior," it turned back to Ron stuck it's tongue out at the embarrassed redhead and ripped itself to shreds._

 _As if they couldn't hold their laughter in anymore the whole Salems' table broke out laughing._

* * *

Third Person POV:

If everyone were to stop laughing for a bit they would have saw that Ron had shocking bright pink hair.

"Check out Weasel's hair," Micheal whispered.

"Who-" Draco managed to squeeze out in between his laughter.

"Mione, Neville, Fred, George, Lee, and I did," Micheal answered, "We slipped a hair dyeing potion into his shampoo this morning before he woke up and then came down here."

"I'm going to send each of you a picture later," Misaki said slipping her cell phone into her pocket before going back to her conversation with Luna.

* * *

Harry POV:

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Harry what was all that san and sama thing about?" Mikey asked.

"It's a polite way to greet a friend in Japan I guess besides it's Mimi's little habit that everyone is used to," I shrugged.

"San is a way to speak with a friend and or someone you're familiar with," Mimi explained, "but never refer it to yourself it's also helpful to shorten that person's name so it would make more sense, sama is basically when you are talking to someone who is older than you are. Chan is used for female family members, children, or close friends. Those are only three ways but here's one that is really important. When you address someone who is in a higher grade or has more experience than you it's basically polite to end their name with senpai. For example Sofia-senpai can you pass the sugar?" Smiling Sofia passed Mimi the bowl of sugar, "but when addressing someone like a professor you should end their name with sensei."

"Thanks Misaki-sama," Mikey thanked smiling.

"You're welcome Mikey," she answered before going back to her conversation with Luna.

"Mi-chan," I called out digging through my bag, "mind if I borrow your phone for a sec I can't seem to find mine. Oh wait never mind I found it," I pulled it out from under my Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"So how long have you know Misaki?" Draco asked out of the blue.

"Um about 5 years why?" I countered.

"No reason," and he went back to eating his food.

Rolling my eyes I check the time.

 _It's 8:45 already?_ , I mused then I headed outside to my first class of the day with Uncle Moony, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

* * *

Hermione POV:

"Hey Misaki which classes do you have?" I asked and she handed me her schedule. It said:

 ** _First Period: Potions 9:00 am - 9:56 am_**

 ** _Second Period: Herbology 10:00 am - 10:56 am_**

 ** _Third Period: Transfiguration 11:00 am - 11:56 am_**

 ** _Lunch: 12:00 pm -1:56 pm_**

 ** _Fourth Period: Charms 2:00 pm - 2:56 pm_**

 ** _Fifth Period: Ancient Runes 3:00 pm - 3:56 pm_**

 ** _Sixth Period: Weapon Training 4:00 pm - 4:56 pm_**

 ** _Dinner: 5:00 pm - 7:00 pm_**

 ** _Free Period_**

 ** _Lights out 10 pm sharp_**

"Only four minutes to get to your next class?" I asked.

"Yeah we used to have 10 but since we're doing most of our classes outside we can run," Misaki answered before slipping the schedule in her bag and we both stood up.

"Misaki," Remus called out, "Headmistress Uchinha wants to see you."

* * *

Misaki POV:

"You wanted to see me Headmistress?" I asked a I sat down in the chair across from the headmistress.

"I would like for you to assist Professor Snape in his classes today," she said simply, "of course it's only for today since Dumbledore is going to be there."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Besides you and Harry are ahead of everyone else so it shouldn't be a problem if either one of you miss any of your classes."

"Yes Headmistress," I stood up, shouldered my backpack, and excused myself before leaving the ship.

I literally was radiating anger and frustration as I made my way through the halls of Hogwarts but everyone were in their classes so I didn't pass anyone. Once I reached the dungeons a smirk grew on my face.

 _Hmm I'm not wearing my cloak today,_ I thought as I looked down at my outfit. A black and white striped long sleeved shirt, black pants, and black sneakers, _it's not intimidating_ _but at lease I can still scare them._

I shoved the door to room open and it hit the wall with a bang.

* * *

Micheal POV:

Bam! the door slammed against the wall and Misaki strolled in looking really annoyed yet really cute.

"Well my headmistress told me to come here and help all of you," she snapped, "so you all better make my time worth it because I'm going to miss all of my classes to do this."

"For those of you who had never paid attention during the introductions," Snape began, "This is Misaki Nakai so do well to not _anger_ her."

"Wands away and cauldrons out now!" Misaki snapped and everyone began to pull out their stuff but stopped short.

"Why should we listen to you?" Ron spoke up from the back of the room.

My eyes widen a bit and I felt Hermione tense up right beside me.

"Why? Well I have more experience brewing potions than you," Misaki said calmly.

"Yeah right," Ron scoffed.

"Fine if you don't believe me I challenge you into brewing a Hiccoughing Solution right here right now," Misaki challenged, "and I am aware that you haven't brewed it before and I haven't either so it should be fun," she was now smirking.

"Alright," Ron answered head raised.

"The rest of you can work on the task Professor Snape has for you," Misaki instructed us and pulled a mini cauldron and a box out of her bag. The box was basically a container for potions ingredients in jars that were also shrunken to fit.

 **~ _45 Minutes Later_ ~**

Ron's potion was nothing compared to Misaki's which was absolutely perfect.

"Hmm Professor Dumbledore am I allowed to dock points?" Misaki asked the headmaster who had arrived 30 minutes ago.

"Yes you may my dear," Dumbledore responded his eyes twinkling.

"Well then 10 points from Gryffindor for wasting my time and another 10 points for a terribly brewed potion," Misaki said sweetly.

Fuming Ron slumped in his seat. As Misaki slipped inside Snape's storeroom to get the ingredients that Snape had needed to brew an example potion.

"Miss Nakai," Professor Dumbledore called out as she came back with a few jars in hand.

"Yes Professor?"

"I would like for you to be present for each of the classes that Gryffindor and Slytherin have together from now on," Dumbledore continued.

"I'm sorry Professor but I can't," Misaki said as she returned the jars that weren't needed, "Headmistress Uchinha wants me to help Professor Snape with his potion classes and I will not disobey that order."

Just then a patronus flew into the room, " _Misaki please come to my office immediately this is an urgent matter that we need to discuss in person,"_ with that it disappeared and Misaki grabbed her bag and bolted from the room after excusing herself.

 _'What was that all about?'_ I thought as I put my cauldron away after pouring the contents into a vial and putting on Prof. Snape's desk.

* * *

Harry POV:

I was chatting with a talking glassious bloom in Herbology when a patronus flew in and landed on my desk , " _Harry please come to my office immediately this is an urgent matter that we need to discuss in person,"_ it said before disappearing.

* * *

 **a/n: A Glassious bloom is a flower that appears to be made of glass. A few will speak if you treat them like royalty if not then they will ignore you. Carry on reading. *Looks around then whispers* I made it up. ^-^  
**

* * *

"Excuse me my lovely flower but I need to go," I said bowing slightly to the flower.

"Of course perhaps I shall see you another time" it answered in a crystal like voice.

I rushed towards the Headmistress's office. Just as I arrived I saw Mimi storm towards me slightly out of breath and we entered the office together.

"You wanted to see us Headmistress?" we asked in unison.

"Yes," Uncle Moony said from his spot besides the Headmistress's chair, "Padfoot and Prongs tried to corner me earlier and they will try to go after you or Misaki so please stay safe and alert."

"Of course Uncle Moony besides I rarely go to far from the ship," I said as I smiled slightly.

"I actually helping Snape with his classes so I'm spending most of my time in the dungeons," Mimi said as she shifted through her bag not wanting to look me in the eyes.

"That explains why you weren't in class this morning!" Moony exclaimed.

"Harry you and Misaki are going to be following Michael around to his classes for the rest of the day," Headmistress Uchinha said before sending a patronus to Professor Snape.

"shh," Mimi shushed us then pointed to the door before mouthing, 'there's someone out there so switch languages.'

We nodded before speaking in French.

* * *

 **Translations are in bold.**

* * *

"Pouvez-vous dire qu'il est?" Remus asked. **Can you tell who it is?**

"Non, mais je peux deviner qu'il est quelqu'un de l'une des écoles," Mimi answered eyebrows scrunched. **N** **o but I can guess it's someone from one of the schools.**

"Attendez, je crois que je sais qui il est," I said suddenly before spinning on my heels and opening the door. **Wait I think I know who he is.**

When the door opened we were met with a very shocked Lord Potter.

"Puis-je vous aider Lord Potter?" I asked kindly. **C** **an I help you Lord Potter?**

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but Dumbledore would like to meet you over tea in his office if you have time Headmistress," James said completely ignoring my question which I was glad for.

"Don't worry we were talking about classes and I'll head over there right now," Headmistress Uchinha said and stood up, "The two of you are dismissed," Mimi and I stood and left the room and towards the castle. As we entered the school Mimi and I headed to the second floor corridor.

"Di' immortals that man has a thick skull," Mimi muttered as we continued walking down the halls.

"No kidding I can't believe that Michael is related to him," I said quietly as we walked pass a group of Drumshang students. They stared at us as we passed until Mimi turned around and glared at them.

"Hey look it's Micheal," I said and pulled Mimi's arm as we approached the trio.

* * *

Micheal POV:

"Hey Mikey!" I heard someone call out my name.

"Hey Harry how's your day so far?" I asked.

"It's been good so far but I just got an order from the Headmistress to follow you and your friends through your days here at school," Harry answered and began to explain.

As we entered the next class I saw a group of Hufflepuffs chatting outside the door and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked and I pointed to the group of puffs, "So what they're fun to chat with and won't hex you unless you annoy them."

I stared at the girl walking next to Harry, "Is she even sane?" I muttered.

"No Michael I am sane and you're just as sane as I am," she said before chatting with a Hufflepuff student.

Just then Professor McGonagall open the door and gestured for us to enter the room and started to explain our lesson while Harry and Misaki sat in the back of the room whispering to each other and occasionally throwing Hermione and I a couple of glances every now and then.

"Today you would be turning this teapot into a turtle," Professor McGonagall said demonstrating by changing the one on her desk into a turtle and back before showing us how to say the spell correctly. Then she turned Harry and Misaki and her eyes widened a bit.

Turning in my seat I saw little figurines made of ice sitting on the desk in front of them each one was in full detail. I could see every petal of the flowers, the cracks in the pots the flowers were in, and the figurines of the dogs looked almost like real or that's what I thought until one of them started to move.

"Can we help you?" Harry asked putting a ice cat figurine on the desk, picked a loose thread off his coat, and waving it above the kitten's head.

"Aw," the girls in the class swooned at the sight of the little kitten swatting the air with it's tiny paws.

"Hey Harry check this out," Misaki said creating a snowflake the size of her hand and throwing it up into the air. At first it looked like it was melting but if you looked closer it was turning into millions of little snowflakes that melted before touching our heads.

"How are you doing that?" a girl from Hufflepuff asked.

"Well miss..." Harry began.

"Susan. Susan Bones," the Hufflepuff, Susan answered,

"Well Miss Susan it's just a simple spell that Misaki and I learned during our trip to Japan as exchange students to help out Professors with a mystery," Harry said simply before turning the ice turtle in front of Misaki into a teapot earning him a glare from the black haired girl.

"Besides it takes forever to learn," Misaki began but was interrupted but loud protests from the rest of the class. At first I thought she wasn't going to start yelling at the rest of the class since she closed her eyes and took a deep breath but she stood up abruptly causing many of the figurines to fall over without cracking, with her eyes still closed, and a dark aura began to form around her. " _Oh shut up already do you want to know about the spell or what_?!"

Even though I can tell she wasn't that angry I still felt really scared at that very moment but what had frightened me most was the fact that her eyes were red, and I don't mean red like you didn't get much sleep the previous night I mean glowing blood red. Then seeing that the class had finally stopped complaining she blinked once and her eyes turned back to their normal dark brown color which started to sparkle and a smile broke across her face as Harry leaned over to whisper something in her ear smiling himself. They then looked at each other before breaking into a giggling fit.

* * *

Harry Pov:

When Mimi's eyes glowed red I couldn't help but remember the prank we set up against the teachers last year. Let's just say it involved a coffin, a lot of fake blood, a pure blood vampire, and a Metamorphmagus.

* * *

 **Shout out in the next chapter to whoever could guess who the Metamorphmagus was and who the vampire was in Harry and Misaki's prank.**

* * *

"Hey Mi-chan the remember the incident?" I whispered in her ear and we both broke into a silent giggling fit.

"That was soo much fun I want to do it again this year but it wouldn't work as well as it did last year with fewer students around," She whispered back before turning to the rest of the class, "It's a quite easy spell if you know what to do and since Harry and I swore to not tell anyone how to do it all I'll say is that it takes extreme concentration to perfect one figure. So carry on with your lesson Professor Harry and I need to finish an essay for our Potions class that we were suppose to be attending," Mimi lied smoothly and I chuckled under my breath still amazed that my best friend could make up a lie on the spot so quickly.

Pulling out our books and parchment and we pretended to work while the class continued their lesson. After a quick glance around the room making sure no one was watching we picked up every figurine we made and placed them in a box that I pulled out of my bag and carefully placed them inside with pieces of parchment in between to prevent them from breaking.

"Should we send Hedwig?" I asked quietly after Mimi sealed the box and tied a ribbon on it.

"No lets send Silverwing he is faster than Hedwig besides they're not at home right now remember?" Mimi muttered as she slipped both the box and book into her bag. Then removed the spell I casted over the parchment in front of us causing world to appear on the page. I mean we finished the assignment a while ago so why bother redoing it. "I still love that spell."

For the remainder of the class I helped my Mikey with his wand work and Mi-chan was rereading a book from a book series that she read _at least_ three times already.

* * *

Draco POV:

"Who do those Ravenclaws think they are," I hissed clearly annoyed.

"I don't really see a problem," Blaise said before stopping and grabbing my arm and dragging me into an empty classroom.

"What's wong?"

"When we go back out don't make eye contact with anyone and keep walking," my italian friend hissed before walking out of the room with me on his heels. As we pushed through the crowded corridor I I heard Blaize hiss a curse under his breath before saying, "Oh grande ecco che arriva quella fastidiosa." **Oh great here comes the nagging.**

* * *

 **Translations are still in bold.**

* * *

Looking up I saw Pansy rushing towards us with the female Slytherin Prefect right behind her.

'Ah That's why,' I thought ever since Salems and the other schools arrived Pansy has been nagging everyone to look sharp and to make sure we are the most favored house out of all the other houses.

"There you are!" she shrieked after catch her breath, " have you seen what was written on the Great Hall wall?!"

* * *

 **Hehe that rymed. Now back to the story.**

* * *

"Not yet we just got out of class," I said coolly before moving to brush past her but she just grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me to the Great Hall leaving the prefect and Blaize behind staring at the both of us in shock.

As we- I mean Pansy pushed her way through the crowd of students, still pulling me along, to enter the Great Hall I saw Harry and Misaki slide down the banisters of the stair cases to avoid being pushed around, I guess, behind us which was true since I was bounced around like an animal in a cage in the hands of an excited little kid with my are nearly popping out of it's socket.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY AND LET US THROUGH BEFORE WE FORCE YOU OUT OF THE WAY!" I heard a yell from behind me. it was probably Harry or Misaki so I threw my weight to the side pulling Pansy with me as everyone else parted like the Red Sea for the two Salems students, who looked ticked off. As they made their way to the doors of the Hall Misaki pried Pansy's hand off of my wrist and pulled my arm gently as if telling me to follow them so I did.

"Where is Blaise?" I heard her whisper looking around at the messed up Great Hall. The tables were destroyed, either smashed or had claw marks so deep you could have filled them with butterbeer and it would form little rivers along the tables then as I looked at the wall behind the bench where my house sat and there it was clawed on the walls was a _really_ disturbing message.

 _THIS IS YOUR FIRST WARNING_

 _RETURN WHAT WAS OURS AND WE WILL LEAVE YOU BE_

 _IF NOT YOU SHALL REGRET TAKING IT IN THE FIRST PLACE_

 _AND EACH WARNING WOULD MEAN SOMETHING IS MISPLACED_

 _RETURN IT BY THE END OF THE YEAR OR YOU'LL REGRET IT_

 _FOR SOMEONE WILL BE HURT YOU'LL SEE_

"Shoot how did they find us?" Harry hissed running his fingers along the claw marks tracing each letter that he could reach while Misaki was muttering in a foreign language that I couldn't make out before clearly stating she was going to find Michael, Hermione, and Blaise and running off.

"What is going on here?" Dumbledore asked calmly as he walked through the doors.

"Headmaster I suggest you let the students eat outside for once," Harry suggested, "It's quite a beautiful day and a few heating charms around the perimeter of where the tables would be placed and everyone would be fine." I could tell by the tone Harry was using he was saying that as soon as the other students were out of earshot that he would explain what was going on.

"But these four stays," Misaki said firmly, "oh and we need Mr. Ron Weasley and his friends from _that day_ present as well." Misaki stated before following the rest of her classmates leading everyone else outside to the tables that the professors had set up.

* * *

 **Hey my loyal readers! Sorry I've been away for so long I was hung up by state testing, projects, and finals. But I got out of school last thursday and it's officially summer vacation for me and I will try to update as soon as I can but the problem is that i've been brainstorming ever since I got rid of writer's block about a week after I had published a chapter so my thought's are in a huge jumble of ideas *winces from the lound noise of falling things in the background* and I need time to sort them out.**

 **Harry: Don't worry Mimi and I are here to help.**

 **Misaki: We'll have things sorted out soon!**

 **Me: Thanks guys. Oh here's a question to help pass the time Hermione if you would please.**

 **Hermione: *clears throat* Who said this:**

 _ **"If you want to know what a man is like,**_ ** _take a good look_**

 ** _at how he treats his inferiors_** ** _not his equals"_**

 **Me: Shout out to who ever get's it see you guys next chapter!**

 **Published: 6/12/16**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm finally back I'm apparently not alone cause it seems that I have a bit of depression as well. Don't worry I won't let depression get in the way of updating this story. I know I promised to update sometime during summer vacation last year but I completely blew you guys off sorry. Here's a pretty short chapter for you guys and I know you guys are thinking ' _This isn't a short chapter,_ 'well to me it is. This is about a 3,700 word chapter compared to my 5,000 to 6,000 chapters.**

 **Also the current poll rates for Hermione's date to the Yule Ball is:**

 **Draco: 4**

 **Blaise: 5**

 **Ooh is a close call but please I need to know. And thanks to RedHal for reading and correctly answering on who said the quote. The answer is Sirius Black! enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Remus POV:

I was strolling through the halls of my old home after talking to Severus of course to APOLLOgise for all of the rude pranks I set on him in my years at school back in the days. Then I stopped in my tracks and chuckled to myself, 'looks like Misaki and Harry's puns have finally gotten to me this time,' as I continued walking. I had barely rounded the corner when I heard voices coming from somewhere behind me.

"Look we have to get him now or else it would be too late," the first voice said, which I had identified as James.

"Agreed so where's the map?" the second replied, which turns out to be Sirius.

Smirking I sharpened my hearing by a little bit to hear, who I assumed was James, was trying to find something in their robes. ' _Mikey lent them the map well that was going to be trouble for me but thank goodness I can hear them or I would be in deep trouble_.'

Acting as if I had never heard a thing they said I continued walking to my desired destination which would be have been outside but the idiot duo attacked me from behind. Swiftly turning around I threw up a protection charm without even drawing my wand.

"Let me guess you want to talk to me?" I asked with a fake smile on my face which turned into a smirk.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked clearly baffled at my actions, "How did you do that without a wand?"

I chuckled, "Well you can thank Harry and Misaki for that," I said leaning against the wall, "since they love to throw surprise attacks on unsuspecting students and professors all time not to mention the numerous pranks they set up around the school after hours," I paused taking a look at their faces, which displayed various emotions like pride, admiration, and awe, before continuing, "by the way James wipe that look off of your face Harry isn't your son anymore."

"What!" James practically yelled, "of course he is!"

"Not anymore he change his name the day I arrived at Salems meaning he cut off any connection he has with you and Lily so his fundings that you set aside for him are no longer accessible to you."

"Remus knock it off Harry's new name can't be official unless it was authorized by the goblins at Gringotts," Sirius said while his eyes shone with victory that he thought he had.

Laughing I replied, "you think the Headmistress didn't know that?" James and Sirius were shocked at my comeback, "she brought Harry and Miskai to Diagon Alley to get them their wands and make their names official the day after they arrived at the school which would be the day that I left England for good." I took their silence as a sign to continue, "besides he was supposed to graduate form Salems ages ago but wanted to continue to stay in school instead of starting as an assistance to the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher like he wanted to."

The expressions on James and Sirius was like a movie going from one scene to the next first shock, the awe, then back to shock then it repeats.

"Oh and I heard you while chatting with Severus a few minutes ago," I gestured to the hallway behind them before vanishing from their view only to appear behind them like a ninja, "also I would have to say you would need to be a lot more careful if you want to sneak up on me since I'm still a werewolf you know." and I sped out of there leaving two shocked former Gryffindors staring at the spot I stood in against the wall. ' _Oops looks like I managed to bruise their egos,'_ I shrugged, ' _all well they deserved it anyway.'_

* * *

Sirius POV:

' _Dang he's fast,'_ I thought as James and I ran through the hallways in search of our former classmate, ' _Wait what are we doing we have the map!'_ I mentally slapped myself and stopped running. "James the map!"

James stopped and slapped his forehead, "Oh yeah I forgot we had it," then pulled out the said item.

As we studied the map I saw Filch on the seventh floor corridor, Lily in her classroom teaching, Mikey still in potions with Snape, and Misaki leaving the dungeons. ' _What was she doing down there?'_ I thought as James continued his search for Remus until he cursed under his breath.

"Dumbledore is headed this way act natural."

"Well then," I smirked mischievously and jumped on his back causing James to fall to the floor.

"Ah there you are," Dumbledore's feet entered my vision, " I was looking for you. James I need you to go ask the Headmistress of Salems if she would join me for some tea of course you would have to ask one of the students to let you aboard but it's only for business so you should be fine."

"Of course Headmaster," James replied getting off the ground and taking the note Dumbledore was holding out while I sat on the floor silently snickering. "What was that for," he hissed once Dumbledore was out of sight.

"Well you said act natural so I did the first thing that comes to mind," I replied still snickering.

"Which was?"

"To joke around like we used to back when we were at school."

* * *

 _~Now back to the Present~_

Harry Pov:

"How do you think it found us?" I whispered to Mimi while gesturing to the claw marks and the warning.

"I think it was through the mirror cause Weasley did take it out of the crate and let's just hope it was the sphinx that found us first cause I don't fancy meeting you know," Mimi shuttered before looking over my shoulder. "Hey Weasley did you look at your reflection in the mirror when you took it out of the crate?"

"No why would I the light was blinding me," he replied cautiously not wanting to anger Mimi any more that he already did the last two days.

"What about you two?" she looked over at the other two that were trying to hide from her glare.

' _At last I'm not the one glaring at them,'_ I chuckled at bit. I heard from everyone at school that unlike Mimi's eyes that would have a red ring around her irises my eyes would glow a deadly green when I'm mad.

"We didn't look in the mirror!" they answered in unison and dove under the Hufflepuff table to hide. Mimi looked amused for a fraction of a second before going back to thinking about the message.

"What was that mirror anyway?" Mikey asked me as I say down at the ruined Salems table. Waving my hand Professor McGonagall sent the three of them outside.

"It was an ancient mirror that was found in Egypt by a previous student who graduated three years ago," I began, "after she came back she spent the rest of her last year trying to find the answer to the engravings on the back but one day when she managed to figure it out she wrote it down in order to report it to the headmistress the next day and sent a patronus to alert us ahead of time-" I trailed off.

"But she never arrived," Mikey finished.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat, "when Professor Adams, our potions teacher, arrived at her house in the countryside, where she lived, he found her house burned to ashes, and all of her research was gone but the mirror was uncharred."

"So he brought it back to the school but did dare to bring it inside in case whatever it was managed to harm the younger students there right?" Hermione said carefully, "but with the heavy enchantments placed over it you guys forgot it was there." I nodded to show she was correct.

"Now can you please explain this my dear," Dumbledore asked Mimi but when she heard the 'my dear' her expression went from calm to ticked off.

"Of course but 1) stop referring to me as one of your students, and 2) this was probably the same thing that happened to _her_ ," Mimi stopped talking and looked down at her feet.

"Who-"

"A former student that treated Misaki like her own little sister," Headmistress Uchinha cut Dumbledore off not wanting to continue any further, "we shall not bring it up again since it brings back unfortunate memories and unwanted emotions for some of my students."

Many of the Hogwarts professor had sympathetic looks that is until Mimi looked up.

"I heard this school is home to the mirror of Erised is it true Headmaster?" Dumbledore was shocked. Seeing that it was what she was looking for Mimi continued, "that mirror is just what we need."

"What are," I paused thinking about what she meant. ' _The Mirror of Erised is a cursed mirror and if she's correct then the mirror we have would be a cursed mirror too!'_ I felt my eyes widen, "You want to hold up our mirror to that mirror to see if it's actually cursed in a way don't you?" Mimi nodded, her eyes burned with determination.

"If I'm right then the curse wouldn't effect the Mirror of Erised since it is already cursed to begin with." Mimi looked at the group of adults standing around us, "What? It is cursed it makes a simple man want to sit there for eternity just to stare at it all day of the rest of his life." The adults' faces still showed confusion, "fine," Mimi sighed in defeat, "just bring me the mirror and I'll show you."

"It's still in the room where you hid the Sorcerer's Stone Headmaster," Mikey said blandly, "I didn't want to go after it since it would guarantee the death of me. Oh, and Hermione figured it out am I knew it wouldn't be easy to get to it so we had to tie Ron to his bunk that night as well."

Looking shocked the teachers and Dumbledore ran off to retrieve the Mirror of Erised Charles brought in the crate with our mirror. Slowly he removed the spell sealing the crate shut. Muttering a quick levitation charm then a suspension charm Morgana froze the mirror in mid air. The mirror was placed in a golden frame with diamonds and sapphires inlaid while there were two details that stood out, at the top was the to was the per ankh or symbol of life and at the bottom was the Eye of Horus both very important to the ancient Egyptians even till today I think. Then Blaise spoke up.

"There are engravings on the back," he said calmly pointing to the words that were engraved on the outer rim of the mirror that I mistook as the actual design of the mirror itself. Hermione and Mimi hummed in unison before pulling parchment out of their bags and wrote down the inscription starting from the top going to the right, the top going to the left and so on so forth before sitting down on the floor trying to figure out the messages.

* * *

Draco POV:

While everyone was transfixed with the mirror I snuck back to the common room to find a book on ancient artifacts that was passed down through the Malfoy family for generations so it could be called an heirloom. I was pretty sure that I had seen that certain mirror before and I'm sure it was in that book. Quickly digging through my trunk I located the book between my clothes and school robes. Sitting down I flipped page after page searching for the mysterious item before finding it under ' _Dark Ancient Curses'_ quickly skimming through what was noted down under the item before sprinting back to the Great Hall with the book still in my grasp.

"Harry, Misaki!" I shouted as I stopped in front the said duo, who were sitting on the floor looking through old books while eating a sandwich along with a pitcher of iced water sat next to them, panting, "wheres-"

"Outside eating lunch," Harry answered pouring me a glass of water.

Nodding my thanks I showed them the book which resulted in Misaki muttering something in a completely different language and Harry saying that it was normal for her to do so since she wouldn't like anyone to find out that the words/phrases she says under her breath like that were curses.

"Here," Misaki pushed the plate of salad in my direction, "you need to eat or else you'll collapse later. Beside we have to deal with this," she waved her hand at the two mirrors that stood against the wall next to the message, "since the tables were moved out of the room."

"Attention students all classes have been cancelled due to the event that had occurred recently please stay within the heated area unless you are fully dressed for the cold weather," Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the school, "feel free to summon your cloaks from your dorms. Thank you."

 _~A Few Minutes Later~_

"So how are we going to deal with this?" I asked as the teachers came back into the now empty hall.

"Hold the cursed mirror up to the Mirror of Erised," was all Misaki said as she read the passage about the cursed mirror, "it should show what the mystery _creature_ is."

"The Mirror of Erised or the Mirror of Desire. Erised is basically Desire in mirror form. So the engravings 'Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi' or "I show not your face but your heart's desire." Harry answered holding up a plain looking glass to the inscription to prove his words.

As soon as Harry lifted the looking glass up to the inscription the words seem to unscrambled themselves and proved his words true. Then quickly putting the looking glass down Harry joined in with Morgana and Charles in positioning the Cursed Mirror in front of the Mirror of Erised and in that instant a pair of cat-like eyes shown briefly in the reflection of the Mirror of Erised. After the eyes had vanished an angry "ROAR' sounded throughout the school.

"Double chocolate fogs! It is that sphinx!" Mimi groaned and buried her face in her hands. Hermione then started to rub the said girl's back hoping to help her out though I don't think it's helping.

Picking up my book from where I had Mimi had put it down a while I go I noticed that Dumbledore had gone outside to calm the younger students, who had freaked out, while the older ones kept them from running off. THE FORBIDDEN FOREST!

"I know where the sphinx may be hiding!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Harry Pov:

"I know where the sphinx may be hiding!" Draco exclaimed out of the blue causing Hermione to jump up in fright. He quickly threw her an apologetic glance before explaining quickly that the Forbidden Forest would be a great place for any beast to lay low and hide. Mimi and I shared a glance before slipping off into a far corner of the room to speak.

"Are you thinking about what I think you're thinking about?" I asked and she nodded in conformation.

"The Beast of Ravenclaw," Mimi said firmly. The Beast of Ravenclaw is the Guardian of the library of knowledge that Rowena Ravenclaw had put together herself and has been locked away since the founder's death. The only way to get through to the library itself is through the guardian itself, the Sphinx of Ravenclaw.

The Beast of Ravenclaw is like the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets in a way. Both represent their respective founder in a special way. The Basilisk as Slytherin's hate- well more of dislike for muggleborns and the Beast (Sphinx) as Ravenclaw's caution to how much knowledge someone can possess. Currently there is no known information on the whereabouts of the Ravenclaw Sphinx.

* * *

 **I read a head cannon that after Slytherin created the Chambers of Secrets Gryffindor (not knowing of the Chamber of Secrets) reasoned with him to give muggleborns a chance. Later on as the muggleborns influenced the wizarding world it angered Slytherin becasue they caused many old wizarding families to lose many traditions like Hallow's eve and Yule. But it wasn't until their, the muggleborns, influences caused the wizarding world to prosper that Slytherin finally accepted them. Now back to the story. PM me if you don't understand or leave a comment I'll try to explain in a better way.**

* * *

Shaking her head Mimi walked over to Hermione and tapped the brunette on the shoulder then pulled the girl away from the group. Draco and Blaise seem to follow the said witch with a look in their eyes then turned to glare at one another in challenge. _'Now this is something I can use against them,'_ I thought as I observed them carefully noting their expressions to use against them later.

~Around dinner Time~

"So?" I asked plainly as once again Neville, Draco, Blaise, and Hermione once again joined us at the Salems table along with Lee Jordan and Fred and George, Hermione oping to sit next to Mim who sat across from Fred and George.

"So what?" Draco and Blaise seemed to ask me with their eyes as they looked at me from their mini staring contest before turning back to face one another.

"So do you both like like Hermione or what?" Mimi leaned on her elbow as she looked in our direction while the said witch was chatting with Sophia about the History of Magic.

"You said like twice," Draco pointed out and I felt many of my fellow classmates facepalm mentally. I still find it funny how we're so close to each other that we can feel and know what everyone is thinking as a collective group.

"She means do both of you-"

"-fancy Granger at all?" Fred began and George finished.

Both faces seemed to glow a pinkish hue before they coughed into their fists and turned to the food that appeared on the table in front of them. Looking over at the other three I smirked and their faces mirrored the exact same expression.

* * *

Misaki's POV:

I am tired as hell as I collapsed onto my bed in exhaustion, 'I do not want to go anywhere tonight,' I thought as I stood up to browsed through the shelves for a good book to read before bed. Halfway through my search I decided to go through my trunk to find the package that was sent to me from a friend from China. He had said it was a pack of Lucky Star Paper and if I made a thousand of them I could get a wish.

"Whatcha looking for?" Harry asked as he poked his head through the door separating our rooms. Not paying him any mind I continued my search for the package of Lucky Star Paper. "Mimi," I could tell Harry was getting curious on what I was searching for so if I don't answer he's going to bug me till my head explodes.

Holding my hand in a 'One-Minute-Please' I pulled out the letter that was written in Chinese, casted a quick translation charm, and handed it to the emerald-eyed teen to read as I pulled the small package from under my robes. With a quick found it I plopped down next to Harry on my bed and began to look at the instructions on how to fold the stars before attempting to make one myself.

When the Headmistress came into the room Harry ended up on the floor leaning against my leg fixing his book bag that had a rip at the strap and I was sitting with a small box sitting on my lap already ¼ of the way full of the small folded origami stars.

"Come along you two we need to find that sphinx before it harms a student." with that the whole ship was abandoned in minutes as an army of battle ready students made their way into the dark, looming forest full of dangerous and a few helpful magical beasts.

* * *

Hermione POV:

Micheal and I were doing charms homework in the common room with Fred and George were sitting by the fire planning to sneak down into the kitchens latter in the night and Neville was doing Transfiguration practice with Lee Jordan in one of the com room's corner. We've sat in these same spots almost everyday since that incident.

"What did you do to my shampoo?!" Ron growled as he stormed down the stairs leading to the boys dorm.

"I did nothing Ronald," I stated calmly while writing my answer down on the page in front of me.

"Why would we try to do anything Ronnikins?" Fred asked looking at his youngest brother.

"Mum already got you pretty good anyway," George said as he flicked his wand causing sparks to float around the room showing that everyone had already gone to bed beside us.

"What about you Longbottom?" Ron directed the question at Neville knowing Lee wouldn't do anything without Fred and George.

* * *

 **Ah the AVPM references. I simply adore AVPM, and if you haven't watched it before it's a Harry Potter fan-made play on youtube by Starkid. I suggest you watch it.**

* * *

"W-w-what are y-y-you talking about?" Neville stuttered, "W-why w-would I do something l-l-like that?"

Growling under his breath Ron stormed back to his dorm room and made sure to slam the door on the way in.

"Hey look at this," Lee pointed out of the window at a large shadowy group that seemed to disperse through the trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"What is going on?" Micheal and I muttered under our breath.

* * *

 **As I've said before I will not give into the depression and stress of my sucky life. So Hermione will you do me a favor and read the quote for the dear readers to guess for a shout out?**

 **Hermione: All right *clears throat***

 ** _"It's the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness,_**

 ** _nothing more."_**

 **See you so** **on! ~(Hopefully)**

 **Edited: 4/21/17**


	7. Chapter 7

Misaki POV:

We silently made our way through the trees as a group slowly blending into the shadows with our dark colored cloaks. Even though each one was a different color the shade of it was dark enough to be mistaken as black in the night with no light. Looking to my left I say Harry had pulled his dark green hood over his head so it shadowed his face hiding any emotion from sight. Sighing softly I tugged the dark purple hood further over my head before looking around me. Many of the other students had their hoods down letting the wind throw their hair around while the others had their hoods up without it shadowing their faces the rest had shadowed faces like Harry. Sweeping my eyes across the school grounds movement from one of the castle's many towers caught my attention and in one fluid motion I turned to face the window without letting my cloak make much movement let alone a swishing sound. Squinting my eyes I allowed my mind to connect with my familiar, Nightfeather, a dark grey hawk that was flying around, and used his eyes to see who was watching us.

* * *

 **Every witch/wizard in this story has two animal familiars that are connected to them in away that the animals are basically an extension to the person they're bonded to. Each bond allows the witch/wizard to be able to look through the eyes of their familiars to help seek out trouble before running into trouble itself. Now class is over you're dismissed to continue reading and don't fake a groan I know you want to keep reading so don't make me assign you all homework. ^^**

* * *

Harry POV:

Even though Mimi made no sound as she turned to face the castle behind us I knew she had done so anyway. Following her gaze I allowed my mind to connect to Hedwig as she perched on a branch above me. By using her eyes I spotted Hermione, Lee, Neville, Fred, George, and my brother watching us. Blinking my eyes to break the connection I tuned back to the dark trees and slipped into the shadows right after Mimi. ' _It doesn't matter that they saw us,'_ I thought as we made our way deeper into the woods, ' _after all I just know they're going to keep this from everyone else,'_ I paused a bit, ' _actually I think they'd tell Zabini and Malfoy about it but that's it.'_

"Did you see them?" Mimi muttered softly.

"The gang?" I asked then answered, "yeah they were watching us."

"No I meant in the other windows the ones slightly above them."

"Weasel?" I looked at her. She replied with a simple "mhm" and sped up her walking a bit to catch up to the Headmistress and I followed her lead.

"We need to find or at least locate and contain this beast tonight we were spotted by some students who cannot be trusted," this caused mutters of confusion to arise from our classmates, "no they are not the ones who sat with us at dinner," the whispers died down immediately, "these students aren't to be trusted so lie about being outside of the ship at night. I already have Sophia and her twin setup some smoke figures with telescopes around the ship making it look like we're stargazing so no questions will be asked if we return to the ship late in the night. Now let's find that Sphinx." With that we all dispersed into the trees with our familiars aiding us around by their eyes.

Hedwig and I headed deeper into the forest with 5 others while Mimi along with a group of 5 of the best swimmers went in the direction towards the lake and the rest were in groups of 4-6 students each moving silently through the trees.

* * *

3rd POV:

As the students went their ways the Headmistress and the top 2 students of the school stood still listening to the sounds of the forest which included the trees whispering to each other, creatures moving through the undergrowth, and quite a few nocturnal birds of prey flying in between the tree branches. Then they heard it the soft but not so distant sound of hooves that were too calm to be the ones of a thestral especially when they tried to avoid students walking around.

"Follow me," the older woman commanded and the two student followed in her wake as silent as the shadows around them heading towards the source of the beings they seek.

Unknown to any of the humans and their familiars there was a pair of keen cat-like eyes flashed briefly above them before vanishing the creature moving silently through the treetops heading towards the lake still not knowing of the 6 student that had went in that very direction.

* * *

? POV:

 _'Ah I just simply adore the darkness,'_ I chuckled to myself as I laid on the couch in my office and looked into the low burning fireplace to my left, _'I wonder how you're faring my dear little sister.'_ Groaning I sat up and moved behind my desk and sat down. "Well," I asked my little pet as her spirit came back from spying on that annoying school that had my mirror.

"They were already dispersing into the trees when I got there master," she purred and started to groom herself, "All I saw was a green-eyed boy leading a small group way from the Headmistress who had two students with her. That is all."

Annoyed with the results I had to press for further answers and stood up. "What about the girl I inquired about?" I questioned as I sat down and opened a book that I had pulled from the shelves across the room. ' _Why do I keep pulling this book off the shelves?'_ I looked at the book entitled _The Hobbit_ before remembering myself, _'Ah that's right it's her- no our favorite book.'_

My pet had her head tilted to the side trying to remember if she had seen the girl. "I apologise Master but I saw no signs of the girl," she bowed her head and stalked out of the room after I dismissed her.

Growling in frustration I was tempted to toss the book I held into the fireplace but I didn't it was the only thing left of her in my world. If only I hadn't yelled at her for writing on the cover of the book 5 years ago and if I had defended her instead of watching her get driven out of the house she would still be here possibly reading this same book over and over again till it fell apart.

* * *

Harry POV:

It was about an hour or so before dawn when we returned to the ship and everyone was ready to drop to the ground and sleep where they fell but still pushed on until they were in their rooms. Groaning I collapsed and fell asleep as soon as my head made contact with my pillow only to then shoot up wide awake due to my alarm clock. Looking at the clock face I saw that I had gotten at least an hour's worth of sleep and it was already 6:30. Getting up I could hear the incoherent mutterings of Mimi as she cursed her annoying alarm clock for disrupting her sleep.

"Mimi if you don't get up I'mma drink all of the mocha cappuccino before you can get to the Great Hall," I called out before entering my bathroom to get ready and immediately I heard her fall out of bed hurriedly rushing around to get ready.

* * *

~Inside the castle at around 7 am~

Micheal POV:

By this time the house elves have begun to make breakfast in the kitchens so I snuck my way down to the basement. Upon tickling the pear I could hear my dad and Uncle Sirius laughing at a joke that dad had probably said.

"Morning Mikey," Uncle Sirius called out as he caught sight of me and dad mumbled out a greeting as he drank the remaining coffee in his cup, "what'cha doing up so early?"

"Just want to see what's for breakfast," I mumbled and sat down next to dad as he slid me a mug of coffee, "stayed up too late finishing an essay for Snape courtesy of Ron stupidly challenging Misaki."

"Just want to see what's for breakfast," I mumbled and sat down next to dad as he slid me a mug of coffee, "stayed up too late finishing an essay for Snape courtesy of Ron stupidly challenging Misaki with a horribly done potion to one completely perfect in Snape's opinion."

Looking surprised both adults glanced at each other, "C-Completely perfect?!"

"Yeah and she never made that very potion before either so it was shocking," I said taking a sip of the warm drink savoring the taste before I hurriedly finished it so I could get ready for the school day.

Waving good bye I made my way up stairs only to run into Hermione on her way down but her head was in a book and even though I didn't want to disturb her I did so anyways.

"Good morning 'Mione." I called out and she only responded with a brief glance and wave in my direction. Then she said something about visiting Miskai and Harry before breakfast before continuing her journey.

* * *

~In front of the ship~

Misaki POV:

Everyone's actions were slow and sluggish for the last hour as we were all exhausted and I swear fell asleep standing twice by now. Growling in frustration I let loose a rapid fire of 3 arrows each within a heart beat of each other, striking a target the size of a dinner plate set at 100, 150, and 200 meters.

"Good morning, everyone!" I heard someone call out from the direction of the castle.

"Morning 'Mione!" Harry called back along with several "good mornings" and "hello's" from everyone else as they placed fake smiles on their faces to hide their tiredness.

Muttering a quick curse under my breath I turned to wave at the brown haired witch before turning back to the targets in front of me and waved my hand setting them floating around me before letting loose another wave of three rapid arrows.

"What's up with her?" I heard Hermione ask.

"Harry lied to her about drinking all the mocha cappuccino when there wasn't any to begin with," Sofia answered and I heard Jake add in, "And she isn't much of a morning person!"

Annoyed I sent an arrow right next to his foot causing him to scream like a girl which brought a round of laughter to everyone while his face turned a color of a tomato. "Sorry my fingers slipped," I said laughing before running towards the ship knowing that I can climb the mast to escape Jake who began chasing me with waving his sword around his head.

* * *

3rd POV:

Unknowing to the school and Hermione two different pairs of eyes, one human and the other cat-like, observed the group as they watch two students joking around with one another. Hissing slightly the cat-like eyes soon vanished leaving the other behind keenly observing the students.

"Come on guys it's 7:45 time for breakfast!" one of the students shouted, "Jake let Mimi down or she'll have your hide when she doesn't get her mocha cappuccino!" At this statement the two students who were on the ship ran to catch up with the wave of students heading to the Great Hall.

Upon entering the room the other students only spared the school a glance as they made their way to their seat followed by Micheal, Lee, Neville, Draco, Blaise, and the Weasley twins.

"We heard-" George began.

"-a lot of yelling-" Feed continued.

"-coming form-"

"-outside so-"

"-what happened?" they finished.

Just as Hermione started to tell the tale the doors opened allowing a draft of the cold November air into the room as the Durmstrang students filled through and headed towards the Slytherin table.

"They're pretty late today," Neville muttered under his breath, "they're usually earlier than this." Shaking his head he gestured to Hermione to continue her tale as she had paused when she heard him speak.

By the time she finished the entire table, who had dropped silent to listen, started laughing began teasing Jake after Mimi had disappeared to the Ravenclaw table half-way through the story probably to avoid embarrassment.

As the clock hit 9 the students began filing out of the Hall to their classes leaving a certain Bulgarian lost in thought at the Slytherin table.

~With Remus in DADA~

Harry struggled with focusing on the lesson in front of him as Remus began his _careful_ explanation of werewolves.

* * *

 **I hope you _shore_ ly saw what I did there, right? No? Okay I'll leave you to your reading.**

* * *

"Harry at least act like you're paying attention to me," Remus called out causing the emerald eyed teen to jump in his seat before stuttering a quick sorry. Nodding once Remus turned back to his lesson.

But of course the fates seemed to hate him today. As he left the class Remus caught a hold of his shirt collar and pulled the teen right back into the room, "Hold it right there Harry." Now the older wizard dropped his voice a bit, "did you enter the tournament?"

Now it was Harry's turn to lower his voice, "I didn't I really don't want to besides what good will it do for me I have nothing to gain nor lose." At this point Harry was beginning to tense up.

Nodding Remus continued to speak in a soft, soothing tone, "The drawing ceremony begins tonight and I noticed many of your fellow classmates do so-"

"I know show them all the support they need they are family after all." Harry stated calmly, relaxing slightly before tensing up again, "I think I need to head over to the infirmary for a bit my ticks are acting up again."

"Harry," Remus' voice took on a firmer tone, "I know those ticks and they only happen when you're stressed so tell me what is it?"

~With Misaki~

"How is it only lunch time," I muttered under my breath tiredly wanting to go back to my room and snuggle into my warm, fluffy blanket.

"Hey don't-"

"-look so-"

"-down," the Weasley twins tried to cheer the witch up.

Sighing in defeat the twins pulled out two vials, one each, "Bottoms up," they said at the same time and drank its contents before jumping over the age line. All those present began to cheer for them. After basking in the glory for a bit both twins dropped their names into the goblet and began to cheer before being shot back by a strange type of spell that came from the blue flames. Both landing a good ways away from the Goblet now sporting matching beards and greyish hair the two began to fight yelling things at each other.

At that point the entire hall was roaring with laughter and shouts of encouragement directed at the said twins.

 _~Meanwhile~_

* * *

? POV:

"WHERE IS MY MIRROR?!" I am enraged now.

"I can't see anything those pesky wizards have it co-" my little pet began.

"Enough," I resumed pacing around the room in complete frustration, "What did you see that last time anyway?" She went quiet, a thing my sphinx never does. "Well?" I inquired, eyes narrowing.

She lowered her head, "I saw myself tearing them apart," she flinched at my slight growl, "I was in rage I couldn't tell who was who." At this point her head lowered and she retreated from her spot in front of the fireplace to the far corner of the room.

I felt myself smirk, "So they have _that_ mirror. Hmm," I strolled to the fireplace, taking a pinch of floo powder as I went, "I'm visiting family stay within the boundaries and don't get caught at all," I commanded as I moved towards the flames. Then pausing slightly and added softly, "Do I make myself clear?" After hearing a confirming purr from the said creature I dropped the powder and stated clearly, "Oqawa Manor."

 _~Back At Hogwarts~_

Remus POV:

* * *

 **I know how much you all love Remus' POVs so here you go.**

* * *

"Really such a potion exists?" my old schoolmate asked, dark eyes wide clearly amazed.

Chuckling slightly I responded, "Yes and it has worked in my favor for these past 5 years keeping me "out of trouble" as you would say to annoy Potter Sr." At that we both shared a small chuckle of amusement.

At that moment I heard whispers from the other side of the door, "What's going on in there Padfoot?" followed by a quick "shh". A brief glance at Severus told me he was about to ask what happened so I shook my head as a silent 'don't ask' and stood up silently making my way to the door.

"They stopped talking," Sirius whispered back quickly I waved a hand at Severus to start explaining a potion that he had recently brewed and he complied.

* * *

James POV:

"What the hell now they're talking about some potion," I heard Padfoot mutter ear still pressed to the door. Groaning I leaned against his back staring at the wall opposite of me. Keeping his ear on the door I could tell Sirius had a hard time figuring out what was being said. Well his ear was pressed to the door before it was yanked open causing the both of us to fall into a pile on the cobblestone floor.

"Potter, Black may I ask why you're here or better yet why are you eavesdropping on us?" Snivellus asked walking up behind Remus looking down his nose at us.

"Dumbledore sent to tell you that you need to see him when you have time to," Sirius said trying to look like he wasn't embarrassed.

"If you're trying to sooth your pride you're failing," a calm yet annoyed voice drifted from down the hall.

Without looking Remus recognized exactly who the voice belonged to, "Hello there Harry." He then turned to the said teen just as he stepped into the room and the room's atmosphere immediately grew thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Well?" I inquired and Harry gave me the "Well-what?" look which angered me greatly, "Don't they teach you manners at that school?! Don't you know how to greet your own-"

"I'll stop you right there," Harry interjected coolly, "1) I am not your son since I'm not longer a Potter and 2) you never took care of me when I was still in your care so you have absolutely no rights at all to even call me your son." This left me speechless, _'how dare he talk like that to me I'm his father for Merlin's sake!_ '

"Good afternoon Mr. Kanzaki," Snivellus chose then to speak up to break the tension.

"Good afternoon to you as well Professor Snape," Harry responded before his tone took on an official sounding tone, "the Headmistress is requesting your presence Professor Lupin after dinner today if it isn't a bother."

* * *

Remus POV:

I thought for a moment tomorrow after dinner I had planned to head into the Forbidden Forest to search for the Sphinx but realized that it had probably moved on to a new location to hide so, "Not a problem Harry if you don't mind." With a quick "no problem" Harry retraced his steps back to the ship.

Excusing myself from the room - more like telling Severus that I'll see him at dinner later- I left the room and headed towards the Great Hall waiting patiently for the two sets of footsteps to follow me.

Not even 5 minutes later and the tell-tale sound of hurried footsteps caught up to me. "Have you resorted to following me around to past the time?" I asked out loud letting my voice reach the two male Gryffindors behind me and purposely stop in the middle of the hallway as I heard two other sets of footsteps in front of me. "Because I'm sure Headmaster Dumbledore probably has some more messages for you to deliver." At this point Dumbledore and Lily Potter rounded the corner quickly having heard my raised voice. The duo behind me, who I'm guessing still have the map, quickened their pace to walk around the corner behind me froze at the sight of the Head of Hogwarts and Charms professor.

"Um," James scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he glanced at his wife then directed his gaze to the floor, "Hey honey."

"Remus can I talk to you?" Lily's soft voice reached my ears and I looked over at her before nodding slowly. Smiling slightly she gestured for me to follow before shooting over her shoulder, "Don't even think on following me James." she paused for a bit, "you too Sirius." Cue a groan from both former Gryffindors and an amused chuckle from Dumbledore.

Quickly she lead the way to her office, "Would you like something to drink?" she asked as I sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"No thank you," I declined politely leaning back in my seat making it look like I was completely relaxed.

"Alright then but can I ask you to please keep Harry out of this tournament?" Lily pleaded looking completely desperate.

This shocked me so much that I started to laugh and the look of confusion on Lily's face made me laugh even more. "Why would Harry join the tournament in the first place? For the fame?" Lily opened her mouth to answer but I didn't let her, "No he has us, the entire Salems student body as a family so why would he want that? For the fortune? No. For attention? No he never needed that especially with the teachers of the school watching over him. So why would he join?" I paused to look at the red-haired witch in front of me, "Or are you afraid that You-Know-Who would use Harry as bait to draw out your precious 'Golden Boy'?" At that final question Lily's face turned red signalling that I had hit the nail on the head.

"Don't speak about Micheal like that," she growled, "don't talk about my son in that manner! What happened to you?!" She was now standing her chair had tipped over in the moment she stood up.

I stood up slowly, "The better question is what happened to you Lily?" my tone softened, "You adored both Harry and Micheal equally when they were born. But why?" my tone had dropped to a whisper at this point, "why did you change after that incident? Why did you suddenly treasure Micheal more than Harry when you loved them equally?" I looked up, having noticed that my head had dropped, eyes tearing up slightly. I'm pretty sure I had the "Kicked-puppy" look on my face.

To say she was shocked was an understatement I could tell the witch in front of me was a lost for words. Walking towards the door I said softly, "When you have an answer you know where and how to find me," and left the room, the door closing quietly behind me before making my way to my quarters aboard the school's ship.

 _~Time Skip brought to you by Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans~_

As the students finished up their desert Dumbledore finally stood up and moved to stand next to the Goblet of Fire.

"Attention everyone," the older wizard announced causing all of the food to vanish and a groan to arise from the House tables, "it's now time for the

drawing," he quickly explained what was going to happen and just as he finished speaking the flames turned red and a tongue of fire shot up upon it rode a single slip of parchment.

3rd POV:

Catching the slip of parchment Dumbledore cleared his throat and clearly read the name out loud, "The first champion selected from Durmstrang Institute is, Viktor Krum," a large round of applause rang out as the said wizard stood up and made his way to the small room behind the staff table. The next tongue of flames carried the next slip, "the second champion is Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons," a polite applause rose up from the students. For the third time the flames shot up carrying the name of the third champion, "the third champion Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts," loud cheers were heard from the Hufflepuff table as the young 7th year made followed the other two champions. Now the entire hall was silent waiting for the final tongue of flames to shoot up and it did not disappoint the crowd as it shot up higher that it did the previous times. Clearing his throat Dumbledore read the final name, "the fourth and final champion is Harry Kanzaki of Salems School," following the name everyone clapped politely as the entire Salems table sat muttering to each other.

Whispers of "But Harry never entered," and "Harry never wanted to enter" drifted up and down the table but eventually they gave their brother words of encouragements as he made his way to the back room.

After vanishing into the said room everyone was dismissed to head back to their dorms but a few students had other plans. Micheal and Hermione under the Invisibility cloak along with Draco and Blaise who both were under a Disillusionment charm with the help of Misaki stayed behind in the Great Hall to wait for their friend.

 _~Inside the room~_

"We 'ave to compete with 'im?" Fleur questioned, "but 'e's not even of age?"

* * *

 **I honestly don't know how to type out a french accent so sorry ahead of time but if anyone would like to correct me then feel free to do so.**

* * *

"If Harry is as good as they say then we don't have a problem Fleur," Cedric tried to reason with the said witch, "besides his Headmistress says it's alright for him to compete so I see no problem here."

At this point Headmistress Uchinha was pretty fed up with where the conversation was going and how long it was taking. "Can we quickly discuss the plans for the first event before Harry falls asleep the poor boy didn't get much sleep due to the threat of a sphinx that could endanger all students here."

"Of course madam,"Ludo Bagman began to explain what to expect and when the first event was going to be before shoo the students back to their school base to get some sleep. This however didn't stop Harry from telling Misaki everything and sending a very detailed note towards the Gryffindor common room where Micheal and Hermione had retreated to after hearing the door to the antechamber open. Draco and Blaise having left earlier before they were noted missing my the Slytherin girls that hung out in the common room late at night.

'The first event is on November 24th but what could it be?' was the common thought that circled the minds of all the champions that night.

 _~8 hours of sleep brought to you by chocolate frogs~_

Harry was woken up by someone poking his cheek was only when he began to wake up that he could barely make out voices.

"So the other champions didn't complain other than Fleur?" one asked and another hummed in agreement. During this exchange the poking had stopped and now it continued.

"Isn't there a better way to wake him up?" another asked, this time it has a different tone from the first two.

"Don't know if you've noticed but he's starting to wake up," now a fourth voice had made itself known to you green eyed wizard. The voices now that his mind was somewhat awake Harry could identify them in the order that they spoke in: Draco asked the first one, Mimi hummed in response before poking his cheek again, then Hermione asked the second question, and Blaize was the final one to speak up.

 _'If it's just them I can go back to slee-'_ Harry was awake now, _'Wait... Mimi stopped poking my cheek when Blaize spoke up!'_ he shot up straight in bed wide eyes flying around the room until they landed on his target, Mimi holding a bucket of cold water standing in the doorway to connecting his room to her's.

"Aww I wanted to give you a surprise shower but since you're up might as well head outside we're getting ready for breakfast," Mimi caused the bucket of water to vanish, "Also I convinced them to let you sleep in so you're welcome." With that she turned and walked out of the room with Hermione on her heels.

* * *

Harry POV:

Quickly ushering the other two people in my room out I threw on my uniform in record time then sprinted out my room to catch up with the two Slytherin students.

"-so you think someone purposely did it?" Draco was saying as I caught up.

"I have to agree with you there Malfoy but who would do something like that anyways?" I spoke up causing both wizards to turn their heads and look at me, "I mean sure I would like the money reward but what do I benefit from winning? I don't need the fame, I have a family that cares for me and that's enough. The money, like I said, I would like but I could always earn it by working over the summer."

We were silent for the rest of the walk each of us deep in thought until Draco remembered something.

"Here you go," he handed me a badge that said 'Support Harry' while putting the one that says 'Support Cedric Diggory' back into his pockets, "We hope either you or Diggory win this. It's about time to break the other schools' winning streaks."

Smiling I tapped the badge with my wand and added my last name to the badge so it now says 'Support Harry Kanzaki' until Blaize muttered a phrase that changed the badge color entirely and the colors kept changing, one fading into the next.

"So everyone in Hogwarts has one so why don't we have any?" Sofia teased and the whole table laughed as I made copies of my own badge and passed them to everyone. Draco and Blaise had vanished to hand out badges of both to the Slytherin table, Fred and George dispersed the badges to all of the other houses with the help of their friends.

Every student soon had one and quite frankly I'm not surprised that the teachers haven't put a stop to this yet. But one thing was bugging me and I just can't put a finger on it.

"Are you getting a weird vibe coming from the Drumshang students?" Sofia voiced my thoughts to the students around us. Mimi peeked over her mug of mocha, eyes blinking owlishly, showing that our 17 year-old senior had her attention.

"Well at least you don't feel like you're being stalked," Hermione muttered under her breath rubbing her shoulder and looking around.

"You're telling me," Mimi muttered, "try not to be so obvious they'll notice you're aware of it look with your eyes and ears only, not your entire head."

The two then dropped silent as they continued to enjoy their breakfast while conversations full of nonsense flew around the room. Leaning on my elbows I tried to pick up on the odd magic vibe I felt earlier but I ended up chatting with Micheal about going to Hogsmade later today.

 _~meanwhile at the Gryffindor table~_

* * *

3rd POV:

Ron was fuming mad. His face was probably as bright as his hair to be truthful, least to say at the Slytherins now had something to laugh at.

"Hey Weasley, what's the matter with you expecting another howler?!" this caused everyone to fall silent and all heads to turn in the said Gryffindor's direction.

"NO NOW SHUT UP YOU EVIL SLYTHERINS!" came the reply from the now furious redhead.

"Evil?," a soft voice cut through the ginger's thoughts clearing the haze of anger, "I wouldn't say that all Slytherins are evil." Everyone began to look around, trying to find exactly which person had spoken up. One by one they slowly gave up and left the hall to enjoy their Saturday.

Students could be seen sitting in groups around the lake, in common rooms, in the library, the Three Broomsticks, and on school grounds just talking about where that voice had come from.

* * *

 **Okay I know that this is pretty long but it's not really that long *cue yelling in the background* FINE! So this is longer than the other chapters so I hope you enjoyed this well delayed chapter. I'm still trying to update but it's hard to do so when someone is always hogging the only computer in the house thankfully I'm getting my own laptop soon so maybe that would mean more frequent updates for you guys.**

 **Don't forget to leave a comment and share.**

 **P.S. I'm typing this chapter in my math class since I finished my classwork at home yesterday. (Yes I was forced to stay home instead of trick or treating. No one's too old to get free candy!) Also if you want to find out the chapter titles then feel free to check them out on wattpad under the name shadowqueen147. (thestralqueen147 was taken when I registered.)**


	8. Please hang in there

Hey I know everyone is waiting for a new chapter, and there _will_ be a new chapter soon.

First off, the flu season this time around was harsh and I hope that you are all healthy and haven't caught the virus just yet (and hopefully never will). For those of you who have I hop you get well soon. I also would like to send out my condolences to those who have or know someone who lost someone to this virus.

Like many students, I have the usual school life stress and both of my parents have a form of the flu since last week (my mom has a relapse) which means I have to be helping out more than already do. Hopefully I don't get sick either.

So take care of yourselves. (I care about all of my readers/followers health too!) \\(^.^)/


End file.
